Ramen Delivery
by HK Keiji
Summary: [Chapter eleven] Sasuke delivers Ramen to Naruto.. ramen and sex.. how hot is that? YAOI WARNING... shonenai narusasu sasunaru xx yay UCHIHACEST twist. kibasasu
1. Sasuke Meets Naruto

"Who the hell would order so much Ramen?" Sasuke thought to himself. Occasionally, he was the ramen delivery boy. It was only a side job though. He _hated_ having to ring doorbells and deliver ramen, because you always meet freaky people.

And he was pretty sure that this humungous ramen order was for another freaky guy.

He sighed, letting the plastic bag twist around his fingers and slowly untwist as he walked down the street. He stopped, checked the address, and climbed up the staircase.

"Loren Spa…room 203…" He sighed again, bracing himself as he rang the doorbell.

_Is it an obese man this time? Or a party of drunks? Or…_

The door swung open.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was the most beautiful sight he had encountered, ever.

In the doorway stood a blonde boy, a golden halo of hair. He was the same height as he was, his body was slender. His skin was faintly tanned, three curious marks on either side of his cheeks. But what entranced him the most was his startling blue eyes. It reminded him of the sky.

Sasuke didn't realize that he was staring, but he seriously couldn't help it.

He felt so inferior. He had pale skin, black eyes and black hair. This customer… he was… glowing.

_No way. This ramen can't be all for this one boy. I bet he has a psycho father or brother or something…_

"Um," The blonde creature spoke. Sasuke felt lost in eternity at the sound of his sweet voice. "How much?"

"How much…? Oh… oh yeah. Twenty dollars…" Sasuke said faintly.

The blonde boy patted his pockets, searching for money. "Could you leave the ramen on my table? I think I left my money inside…"

Sasuke felt slightly stunned, slowly stepping into the apartment as he watched Naruto run around looking for money. He left the plastic bags of ramen on the table. The blonde boy returned and Sasuke blushed as the blonde came right up to him, trying to read his name tag.

"Sasuke...?" He asked, reading his name tag.

"Y-yeah..."

"I don't have any money," He blushed. "I'm sorry! It's just that Jiraiyma took all my savings and forgot to leave some spare money..." He rambled.

"Jiraiyma..." Sasuke's heart dropped. It sounded like a girls name. Probably his girlfriend.

"I... I'll pay you some other way?" Naruto asked hopefully. How could Sasuke resist those blue eyes?

"I, uh, yeah..." Sasuke stumbled on his words.

"I'll teach you my sexy no jutso!" The blonde suddenly jumped in glee. "Yeah, you'll love it!"

"Sexy no jutsu?" Sasuke asked curiously. He watched as the blonde suddenly poofed and turned into a girl. He stood shocked.

"Yeah I know, good trick huh," Naruto said pleased that Sasuke looked shocked.

"I don't know..." Sasuke blushed. "Why would you want to turn into a girl..." He paused when he realized what he was saying.

"SAY WHAT?" Naruto persisted. "Tell me!" He demanded. "What's wrong with my sexy no jutsu!"

"N-nothing... just saying that you... already look sexy as a guy... sexier..." He suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth. _SHIT i did not just say that! I did not just tell him!...SHIT._

Naruto's blue eyes widened, looking curious. Sasuke turned red and ran out of the apartment and was flying down the stair case.

----

_Phew..._ He could never go back there now. Not after what he had just told the blonde. What must he be thinking now? Sasuke sighed, digging his hands into his pockets. _That boy was so beautiful..._

* * *

Naruto was slightly stunned. 

DAMNIT... he thought to himself. If only that boy didn't run away so quickly... maybe he could've told him that he thought he was sexy too. Which was true.

"Sasuke..." He mumbled curiously, remembering the boy's name. He had such silky black hair which fell on either side of his face, showing off his deep black eyes. His skin was so pale and smooth. And he looked so cute when he blushed.

Naruto wanted to see him again. But how?

His eyes fell on the ramen that was left on his table... _Ramen delivery!_ the voice in his head yelled with delight.

* * *

"SASUKE!" The ramen store owner was getting impatient waiting for his delivery boy.

Sasuke quickly left picking up the empty ramen bowls and ran to the owner, apologizing.

"I have _FIVE _bowls of ramen to be delivered, there's no time to waste! They'll go soggy like last time and we got all sorts of complaints!"

Sasuke looked slightly angry. "It's not my fault..."

"It's not the _customers _fault either, so I guess you'll just have to pick up the pace!" The owner almost smacked the insolent Sasuke with his wok-spatula. "Well? I left the ramen on the table, the address is pinned to it. _NO SLACKING..._I don't want to start firing my delivery boys..._" _

_"_Yes, yes!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, running to get the ramen. _What a nag..._

He glimpsed at the paper with the address on it. It looked so familiar... _Loren Spa... room 203?_ "Shit no!" Sasuke yelped.

"Sasuke! Go!" The store owner noticed Sasuke still hadn't left.

"I can't..." Sasuke said faintly, feeling stupid.

The ramen store owner almost shot daggers with his eyes making Sasuke change his mind and quickly escape with the ramen. "Fine! I'll do it..." He muttered.

He ran for a bit, then stopped, feeling reluctant to face the blonde boy again.

_He'll probably complain about customer-harrassment... or... or..._

Before he knew it he was already standing outside room 203. _Just relax, all you have to do is give the ramen, get the money and get the hell out of the way. No need to say anything. Don't make eye contact...  
_

He quickly prayed and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened almost the moment his finger touched the bell.

He closed his eyes, turning his head away and held out the ramen. "20 dollars," He managed to say. _So far so good, now just don't make eye contact..._

"I thought it would be you," He heard the sweet heavenly voice. _NO! IGNORE IT!_

"Sasuke?" The voice came again.

"What!" He blurted, finally looking up at the blonde.

"Could you let go of the bag...?" The blonde was holding onto the bag but Sasuke was still clutching onto it.

Sasuke let go quickly.

The blonde seemed to smirk ever so slightly. "So you work at the ramen store huh?"

Sasuke blinked. Was the blonde actually trying to make conversation? He chewed his thoughts over carefully before slowly saying; "Yes..."

"You want to come in? You look hot," The blonde boy paused effectively, making Sasuke's heart flip. _"_You looked as if you ran all the way. You were that eager huh..."

"No!" Sasuke watched the blonde laugh.

"I've got to get money anyway, so do come in for a bit."

Sasuke shrugged, taking a few moments to step inside.

The blonde was, once more, running around looking for money.

"Don't worry. I've got some this time," The blonde blushed. "And I owe you since the last delivery too."

"O-oh..." Why was Sasuke feeling so nervous around this boy? "W-what's your name?"

The blonde smiled, almost looking happy that Sasuke asked. "Naruto."

"Naruto..." Sasuke liked the way the name sounded on his tongue.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke blushed, deciding that the way Naruto said his name was so... hot.

"...You look cute when you blush."

Sasuke was about to return the compliment when there was a sudden loud crash coming from within the toilet.

"Oh god, that must be Jirayma..." Naruto sighed with frustration.

Sasuke felt his heart plummet even lower than it did the day before. He decided, politely, to quickly leave the apartment, not wanting to meet Naruto's girl friend.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, running after Sasuke. He looked down the stair case at Sasuke who had stopped and looked back up at him. "Why are you leaving?"

Sasuke mumbled something about him having a girlfriend...

"I have a girlfriend?"

Naruto burst out into laughter when Sasuke told him that he thought Jiraiya sounded like a girlfriend to him.

"So is it?" Sasuke demanded, immediately blushing, feeling stupid.

"Jiraiya is a perverted old hermit that trains me!" Naruto managed to splutter, still laughing.

Sasuke gave a small smile.

Naruto smiled back.

"I have an extra special order tomorrow," He said suggestively, winking, before returning to his apartment.

Sasuke was staring into the space where Naruto had been standing.

_Extra special order..._ His mind immediately ran wild, thinking up a thousand differant things that " Extra special" could mean.

* * *

YEAHHH! SHONENAI NEXT CHAPTER, WOOOT

love keiji,


	2. Special Order

I keep forgetting to do this...** - disclaimer: i dont own naruto, or any of the characters, (including the previous chapter) and i dont make a profit.**

Ok... i promised shonenai and lemon but it seemed too rushed... so i had to rewrite...

**Notes**: DAILOU is the store owners name, i forgot/too-lazy to find the real name... Dailou actually means big-man, which means owner.

* * *

_Sasuke gave a small smile._

_Naruto smiled back._

_"I have an extra special order tomorrow," He said suggestively, winking, before returning to his apartment._

_Sasuke was staring into the space where Naruto had been standing._

_Extra special order... His mind immediately ran wild, thinking up a thousand differant things that " Extra special" could mean._

* * *

Dailou noticed that Sasuke was acting different all day. 

Usually, Sasuke was moody and quiet. He'd simply shrug unenthusiastically every time he was given a job to do. He always seemed to look emotionless, and his black eyes which seemed permanently empty of feeling.

But today… Sasuke was acting different.

"Are you feeling ok today?" Dailou asked Sasuke, slightly concerned.

Sasuke simply shrugged from Dailou's suspicious look.

Inside, he was becoming slightly anxious. It was almost that time of day when Naruto was going to call…

He glanced across the room at the phone. Not yet, it seemed.

As soon as he went back to working, the phone rang. He was about to run and pick up the phone but Kiba, the other boy who worked there, got there before him.

"Mmmm, yeah. Ok. Thank you," Kiba said into the phone, jotting down the address.

Sasuke could barely wait for him to finish.

"Delivery?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, usual... it's nothing special. Dailou! Take-away ramen..." He handed over his jotted notes to Dailou.

Sasuke almost grinned. Dailou raised his eyebrows and went off to prepare the ramen.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling. _He's going to see Naruto again!_ He had no idea why he was so happy… he barely even knew the blonde. But still, that feeling every time he saw him…

"Sasuke," His boss called, placing the ramen into plastic bags and handing over the address to Sasuke.

Sasuke scanned the address. Loren spa, room 203.

Naruto.

The only word that shimmered in his thoughts.

"Sasuke! Listen to me when I speak to you!" His boss yelled, hitting Sasuke on the head to knock him off his daze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just saying, make this delivery quick because the store trucks are coming and I'll need you here to help…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Sasuke said before quickly leaving. His boss shook his head and sighed at the strange boy.

---------------------------------

Sasuke had already arrived at Naruto's place, room 203.

His heart was beating fast and he was feeling nervous. There was a fluttering feeling inside him.

Conciously, he tucked back his black hair behind his ears, ringing the doorbell.

_What if Naruto was just joking around with him? What if... What if..._

Then the door opened.

Sasuke looked at the floor, crossing his fingers silently before looking up into the blue pools of Naruto's eyes.

Sure enough, Naruto was standing in the doorway, his blonde hair ruffled and his blue eyes sparkling. And he was wearing... Nothing.

No. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he still had his pants on. Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto's upper body was so beautiful, there was no other word to describe it. It was athletic, faintly tanned and smooth. His stomach curved suggestively down his waist to where his black pants were.

_He seems even more beautiful each time I deliver ramen..._

Sasuke had to tear his eyes away from Naruto's body and concentrate on those blue eyes. _Stop staring at his body!_

"20 dollars," He managed to breath, not sure what else to say, holding up the ramen bags.

Naruto reached out. Sasuke thought he was going to take the bags, but instead Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the apartment. _He touched me! _Sasuke felt like he was in bliss, slightly dazed.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Naruto grinned, his eyes sexually devouring Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed as Naruto looked him over with his blue eyes.

He stepped closer, so close that his bare body brushed against Sasuke's black shirt. _So... so close..._

Naruto, still looking deep into Sasuke's black eyes, wrapped his fingers around the plastic bag that Sasuke was holding and took it away.

"Thanks for the ramen," He smiled, suddenly stepping away unexpectedly.

Sasuke looked completely thrown off, feeling all sorts of curious emotions wash over him.

Naruto had been standing so close… so tantalizingly close! And all he did was stand and look into those entrancing blue eyes and let Naruto take the ramen.

He watched the blonde, and dared himself to walk over to the half naked boy, who was unpacking the ramen at the table. His eyes ran over his softly tanned back. His pants were hanging loosely over his waist. So tempting to just touch.

Sasuke threw his gaze off as Naruto looked back at him.

Naruto smirked.

"The 20 dollars is over there," He nodded at the shelf.

"Oh."

Then Sasuke couldn't resist asking. "Just out of interest... do you eat all that ramen by yourself?"

_Surely not, even a nutcase wouldn't be able to finish all that ramen._

Naruto was taking out the hot steaming ramen inhaling its delicious scent.

"Yeah, I love it," He said passionately.

Sasuke wondered vaguely if that was a bad or good thing.

_Well it's good for the business. And for other things… such as getting to visit Naruto…_

"Are you going to eat it now?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little disappointed. Naruto had built up so much heat in Sasuke and now he was just going to eat?

"Yeah, it'll go soggy if I don't," Naruto protested, breaking the wooden chopsticks into two.

"What about t-the extra special order...?"

"You want to know what it is?" Naruto's blue eyes gleamed.

Sasuke's heart pounded. "Yeah…"

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, leaning against his shoulder and whispering into his ear sexily. "Hot, fresh, steaming..." He paused. "...Ramen."

Sasuke spluttered. "What...?"

Naruto laughed. "This _is_ an extra special order. Hot, spicy beef ramen."

Sasuke blinked, then realized. "You tease!" He yelled, feeling foolish.

"What did you think I meant?" Naruto's blue eyes glimmered happily.

"I... I-... well why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Sasuke blurted.

"It's hot." Naruto pointed out. "And it's going to get hotter when I eat ramen. You want some?"

Sasuke paused. "Some ramen?"

"Uh... Ok then..." He sat down slowly next to Naruto who offered him a bowl of Ramen. There were probably around 5 massive bowls of Ramen. He stifled a disappointed sigh inside himself.

_Of course Naruto didn't want to do anything… dirty… with me. After all… we only just met._

He noticed that Naruto was watching him intensely as he ate his ramen.

He swallowed the ramen in his mouth, licking his lips. "Y-yes?"

-------------------------------------

"Y-yes?"

_"_Do it again," He asked.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

"Eat... the ramen."

Sasuke took another mouthful of Ramen, still not concious why Naruto had asked.

_... Can't ... take this...! _Naruto's eyes widened.

The very way Sasuke was slipping the hot ramen into his mouth was making Naruto stare. Some of the ramen soup dripped onto Sasuke's lip, making it soft and shiny. He licked his lips so seductively... without realizing what effect it had on Naruto.

Naruto leaned in, suddenly pressing his mouth against Sasuke's. His lips were soft and slippery, and they tasted like Ramen. Sasuke swallowed the ramen in his mouth, gulping as Naruto's kiss became hotter.

"Naruto!" Sasuke breathed in sharply.

Naruto pulled back. "Again... but don't swallow..." (LOL... this line is pretty rare in yaoi lol...ah nvm...)

Sasuke paused, and then obediently obeyed Naruto. He slipped more ramen into his mouth, this time not swallowing. Naruto leaned in and kissed his hot lips once more. His tongue pushed into Sasuke's mouth and he sucked gently, licking and tasting the Ramen in Sasuke's warm mouth, stealing the ramen.

Sasuke was slightly shocked at first, but then sucked back at Naruto's mouth, their tongues brushing against each others, fighting over the slippery ramen until there was no more left. _Gosh… What a weird kinky quirk Naruto has… yet it's so hot…_

Naruto pulled away again after the ramen was gone, wiping his lips, thinking how much better ramen seemed to taste from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was breathing deeply, his face flushed.

Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's silky black hair.

They were about to kiss again until Sasuke suddenly yelped, shocking Naruto.

"What? What?" Naruto jumped back. Was he going too fast for Sasuke?

"I forgot! I've got to get back… to the ramen store," He rambled. He checked his watch again. "I'm so late!"

Naruto pouted as Sasuke made his way to the door. "Will I see you again?" He demanded.

"Yes..."

"A-and... you'll stay a little longer?" His voice was suggestive.

Sasuke had to fight back the urge to go back to kissing Naruto. "Yes," He breathed quietly.

"...and... that was hot... anyway," Naruto mentioned.

Sasuke nodded briefly, his hand now turning the doorknob of Naruto's door.

"Sorry," He gave a small smile at Naruto.

"See you next time then..." Naruto said, his blue eyes bitterly disappointed, but full of anticipation for the next time they'd meet.

Sasuke lingered his black eyes briefly on Naruto, who was still half naked.

He suddenly grinned. "I wonder if you do this a lot to your 'ramen delivery boys,"

Naruto laughed back. "Maybe," He teased. "I wonder if you do this a lot to your ramen customers,"

Sasuke bit his lip, smiling. He couldn't help smiling. He left.

Then he started to run back to the ramen store. _Shit, _he thought. _I'm so late..._

_----------------------------------_

"Sasuke!" He heard his boss yell. "Where the hell were you? It doesn't take thirty minutes to deliver some Ramen!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sasuke dodged his boss, apologizing.

"Is that... is that ramen soup on your shirt?"

Sasuke looked down at his shirt where Dailou was pointing at accusingly.

"Sw-weat... actually," Sasuke tried to lie. Usually he was good at lying, but Dailou spotted right away. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and sniffed.

"It's ramen soup."

Sasuke wondered what Dailou was going to do. Instead, his boss let go of his shirt and simply pointed outside at the truck.

"Go... unload..."

Sasuke sighed with relief and ran over to the truck. He had gotten off lightly, luckily.

He found Kiba who was already halfway through unloading the truck.

"Where were you," The chocolate haired boy asked curiously. "I thought I was going to have to unload this entire truck on my own!"

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever, Kiba."

Kiba grinned cheekily. "So... soup stains huh?" He oohed, teasing Sasuke who was lifting the boxes off the truck.

Sasuke almost felt the urge to throw the box at Kiba.

"That can only mean one thing..." Kiba continued, smirking. "Mingling with customers... I wonder who the lucky person is, must be some hot chick finally worthy of you, Sasuke. Afterall, you dont seem to like mingling with anyone..."

He laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke finally hitting on girls... you know so many girls fancy you? They can't wait to get to the ramen store just to stare at you."

"Same for you," Sasuke joked politely.

"You going to go see her again tomorrow?"

"Maybe..." _Hopefully. Definitely._ Sasuke bit his lip, hiding behind his black hair, making sure Kiba wasn't watching. _And Naruto wanted him to stay longer next time. Longer..._

They finally finished unloading the truck. It was already nightfall and their working-shift's were over. Sasuke said a quiet goodbye before slipping off by himself, going home.

--------------------------

Kiba hung back at the store for a while, watching the customers in the store eating ramen.

A thought suddenly struck him.

The customer which Sasuke delivered ramen to... Kiba could remember picking up the phone and taking down the order.

He remembered the voice of the customer on the phone.

A _guy's _voice...

* * *

Ahh... well hoped that met expectations... I know i know  
i promised shonenai  
but i want to build it up to some really good shonenai, and not just fling it off in 2 chapters. was it ok? omgomg omg...

Heh, Naruto is really kinky with his ramen afterall muahahaha...

love -keiji


	3. Chapter THREE yay

**disclaimer: **One day, I _will _own naruto, but for now, I don't own him.

it's kindof messy.. yeah... but that's because i forced myself to find a story plot. I can't just make sasuke turn up at Narutos place and start shonenai-ing on the floor. (tempting though)

**Notes**: AHHH I WAS BANNED FROM MY COMPUTER so now i only have like 5 minute gaps to write this, so yeah. Geez... (cries) and its too risky to type yaoi .. im under house-arrest.. god.

* * *

Sasuke knew Naruto's address off by heart. Loren Spa, room 203. 

Even though this was his fourth delivery to Naruto, he could not get over that racing feeling inside him. He had never thought that he would be actually eager to deliver Ramen.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, the door to Naruto's flat suddenly opened, and his heart leapt.

He could hear giggling and laughter from within the flat.

Then Naruto's voice.

"Jiraiiyyaaa! Stop... peeking... at Sakura-chan!"

_Sakura-chan? Who was that...?_

He saw Naruto and a pink-haired girl come out of the flat.

Naruto. Sasuke's heart did a weird tumble when he saw the blonde boy.

Then Naruto threw his arms around Sakura, a large grin on his face. Sasuke took an immediately disliking to her. _Who the hell was she?_

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! I love you...!" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke felt as if someone had pulled the plug to his mind.

"...come back soon yeah? I can't wait! Yay...! Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved enthusiastically at Sakura.

"Bye, Naruuu... oh excuse me," The pink-haired girl was coming down the stairs.

Sasuke moved to the side, pressing against the wall, making more than enough space for this _Sakura _to pass.

"Eh...? Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly noticed Sasuke standing at the bottom of the small staircase.

"Do you know him? He's very cute...!" Sakura commented, before leaving.

The blonde boy suddenly turned red.

_Whatever..._ Sasuke bitterly thought. He climbed the staircase, realizing he still had to deliver the ramen.

It felt like eternity, just walking up those steps.

"Hey," Naruto gave a quick smile, still red. He looked wary all of a sudden, his blue eyes darting back into the apartment.

"Yeah, 20 dollars..." Sasuke said quietly, feeling vaguely ignored.

"Oh...? Ramen..." He grabbed the plastic bags and ran inside. "Don't move," He told Sasuke.

_Yeah. Don't go inside his apartment. Got the message._

Sasuke just looked at the ground, wondering what sort of idiot he was, falling for the blonde.

If only he wasn't so... so...

"Eehhhh? Who's this?" A large, white-haired man appeared at the doorway.

Sasuke took a step back quickly.

"Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Naruto came running back, pushing the man away, (or attempting to). "Jiraiya!" He pouted.

"New friend, mmm?" Jiraiya mused, looking at Sasuke thoughtfully.

_How long is this going to last...!_

"20 dollars..." Sasuke repeated firmly.

"Eh... yeah yeah I owe you money from um, yesterday, uh thanks, for lending me 20 dollars..." Naruto rambled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. What was the blonde talking about? Jiraiya scratched his head curiously.

"Would you stop harrassing my friends!" Naruto pushed Jiraiya stubbornly back into the apartment and closed the door.

He and Sasuke stood outside the apartment, listening awkwardly as Jiraiya's laughing died away and they heard his footsteps disappear further into the apartment.

Naruto suddenly let out a long deep relieved sigh.

Sasuke merely looked at him.

"Hi," The blonde said stupidly, looking shy. "That was... Jiraiya. I'm kind of not allowed to eat Ramen right now..."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Silence stretched.

"Say something!" He suddenly blurted.

"What's to say," Sasuke replied with an empty voice.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Thanks, but just call me Sasuke."

Naruto blinked his shimmering blue eyes, looking confused.

_God, _Sasuke thought to himself. _He just has to look so adorable._ His heart pounded so hard it was a wonder that Naruto couldn't hear it.

"Did I piss you off or what," The blonde's pout turned to concern.

"Just waiting for 20 dollars."

"Sasuke...!" Naruto touched Sasuke's arm, but he jerked away. "Tell me..." He whined. "I don't like seeing you... like this..."

Pause.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto blinked. "No..." He said slowly, looking curious. "Why?... oh!"

He burst out laughing.

Sasuke burned. _What a similar scenario._

"Hehh.. I bet you think it's Sakura." Naruto muffled his laughter when he saw Sasuke's face. "She's my tutor."

"So why'd you say I love you?"

"I passed my math's test," Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"You're funny, you seem to run away every time you think I have a girlfriend," Naruto was referring to the time Sasuke thought Jiraiya was his girlfriend.

"I don't!" Sasuke blushed, feeling extremely idiotic. "I just, wasn't sure..."

Naruto stepped forward and hugged Sasuke. "Why would I want a girlfriend... when I love something else more," He breathed on Sasuke's neck. The warmth was so good.  
"...like Ramen,"

Sasuke pulled away slightly to look at the blonde. _God._

"You look so cute," Naruto smiled, gazing at Sasuke.

"Do you like me then...?"

"No." Came the immediate reply. "I don't _like _you...I love you more than ramen."

Sasuke wanted to slam his head against the wall for messing with his mind, but he couldn't really. He felt like he was glowing.

"Promise?"

"Of course..." Naruto slipped his fingers between Sasuke's, using his other hand to pull the boy in to kiss.

For a few seconds, Sasuke couldn't register what was happening. Naruto was so heavenly that it shocked him everytime they made contact, but once they did, he didn't want to let go. He pressed back gently onto Naruto's lips, their breathe mingling as they parted and licked each others lips nervously.

"I don't have 20 dollars, by the way," Naruto breathed, enjoying the feel of Sasuke stroking his whisker-scarred cheeks. He pressed Sasuke against the wall and leaned against him, his blue eyes looking lustfully at his lips. "Guess I'll have to pay you back another way..."

Sasuke's heart was racing as Naruto nibbled on his lower lip. Sasuke's fingers ran through his soft ruffled blonde hair and locked Naruto in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping into his warm mouth.

He felt Naruto slipping his hands under his shirt, a cool hand pressing against his hot stomach. They entwined around his waist, stroking and carressing him gently. He left his lips and started to lick and suck at his smooth neck, feeling moans.Naruto's slender body was right up against Sasuke, his blue eyes glazed dreamily as his hand wandered over Sasuke's thigh, pulling them closer.

A noise echoed from upstairs. It sounded like a door opening, and locking. Footsteps were coming down.

"Shit," Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart from each other quickly, but reluctantly.

A random somebody walked down the stairs, past the two boys, looking at them suspiciously. Their faces were still tinged with pink from the kissing.

As soon as the stranger left, the two boys grabbed each other and started kissing again, this time with more urgency, trying to pick up from where they left off.

"Nnn.. Naruto..." Sasuke shut his eyes and moaned into Naruto's shoulder as he felt a hand grope him.

His own hands searched around Naruto's pants, tempted to pull down his trousers and remove the fabric in the way. He could feel his own hardness pressing against Naruto.

"Nuh-Naruto..!" He arched his back, shutting his eyes in pleasure as he felt Naruto's fingers slip gently into his pants. They enclosed comfortably around his erection, giving enough pressure to send delightful shivers through Sasuke's body. He moved his hips to push hard against Naruto's hands, wanting more.

Naruto licked at Sasuke's parted lips. Sasuke was breathing heavily already as Naruto stroked him, long deep strokes.

"Uhh... nnn..." Sasuke fought back his moans everytime that strong, firm stroke came, making him press against the wall helplessly.

"Sh.. sh..." Naruto slowed down, holding onto Sasuke for a few more seconds. He released Sasuke and slipped his hand back out, wrapping it around Sasuke's neck.. Sasuke held onto the blonde, unwilling to let go just yet.

"We'll get caught..." Naruto said quietly, though the thrill was exhilirating.

Sasuke shrugged and kissed Naruto on the lips, wanting to continue. Naruto turned away.

"Desperate," Naruto teased him. Sasuke blushed as Naruto mercilessly rubbed his knee up against his erection once more.

"Nn!"

Naruto quietened Sasuke once more. "I'll come to your place. Tomorrow."

"Why not now..."

Naruto smiled and touched Sasuke's lips to quieten him. "I can't just leave my ramen under the bed forever..."

Sasuke couldn't even concentrate. The only words he heard... _Ramen... bed... oh god..._

"...and Jiraiya's training me today. I won't get a chance to be alone."

He sighed with disappointment, thoughts still lingering on all the possibilities between Naruto, ramen and a bed.

"12 o clock then?" Naruto pursued, his blue eyes twinkling.

Sasuke's possesive gaze turned into a soft smile of content. "Fine..."

Naruto licked his cheek, making him go red. "God I love seeing you blush," He murmured.

Sasuke forced himself to walk back down the stairs and leave the blonde sex god behind. Blonde. Sex. God.

He'd gotten hard from only spending 5 minutes with him. And the hardness wasn't willing to subside just yet.

_Good thing the shop is quite a walk away... _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the shop, his eyes kind of glazed as if in mid-daydream. 

_Unusual_, thought Dailou.

Kiba almost pounced on the Uchiha.

"What happened, what happened!" He demanded, wanting to know more about Sasuke's secret friend.

"Nothing," Sasuke tried to look composed.

"As if...!" Kiba grinned.

"Kiba," Dailou gave Kiba the-look to quieten him down. He turned back to Sasuke. "Well at least you didn't take too long to deliver. And no soup stains."

Sasuke shut his eyes and felt himself go completely crimson.

Kiba laughed and Oooh-ed.

"Keep up the goodwork..." Dailou said as he returned to the kitchen.

"So... definite girlfriend, yeah?"

Sasuke shrugged. He noticed that Kiba's expression had changed to a curious look.

"What, isn't there some work you should be doing?"

Kiba continued to watch Sasuke. It was the kind of i-know-something-you-dont-know look.

"What's her name then?"

"Kiba I don't have time to play games..." Sasuke sighed, trying to dodge the boy.

"What's she look like?" Kiba continued. "Does she have... boo-oobs?"

Kiba stretched the words boob, making some customers look up at the two boys with disgust.

"Kiba!"

"Sasuke!" Kiba mocked with a girly voice. "Come on, tell me! I know already damnit..."

"Know what?" Sasuke froze. Kiba grinned triumphantly.

"You're hiding something!"

"Not." Sasuke's voice was too clamped up. _Did he find out...? Does he know...?_

"Don't treat me stupid. I was the one who took the phone call order."

Pause.

"It was a guy's voice. Hint?"

"Oh..." Sasuke couldn't say anything else.

"And I'm pretty sure it's too young to be a father. And you wouldn't be so interested if she already had a boyfriend... So that leaves one other option..."

Sasuke grabbed Kiba before he could finish his sentence and dragged him to a quieter corner inside the store.

"It's a guy isn't it," Kiba couldn't help blurting out.

"Yeah, it is."

"But..."

"Look, just... don't tell anyone Ok?"

His black eyes were looking calmly, yet dangerously at Kiba.

Kiba looked hurt. "Yeah yeah, fine..."

Sasuke let go of Kiba, looking a little reassured, hoping that Kiba would not start going on about 'oh but theres so many girls that love you' etc.

But instead, Kiba brushed his shirt and followed Sasuke who was walking back to the cashier.

"So is he... i mean, she... is she pretty?"

"Mm,"

"Is she funny, or nice, or sexy..."

"Very." Sasuke commented, wondering why Kiba was always asking questions. _Some dog-like habit maybe, to follow a person around everywhere. Not that we're really attached or anything..._

"Sasuke! Kiba!" Dailou interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Dailou was looking rather angry, holding a steaming spatula in one hand. "Do I pay you to stand around and chat? Your_ Job_ remember? Customers...!"

"Hai..."

Sasuke and Kiba returned to work. Naruto was not mentioned again.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **ps: i know i know spelling is bad.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!** and give me ideas on how to 'end' this story? LOL.. i want to end in maybe a few more chapters. 

yeah. no ramen-sex in this chapter. ill try and slip it in next chapter (muahahahaha.. if im bothered... )

hm.

pot noodle time...

love - keiji


	4. Naruto visits

**Disclaimer: **One day I will own Naruto.. (cough) but I don't… at the moment.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm still banned from my computer for like… the next month garhhh! But I sneak on at night… hope my sleepiness doesn't affect my writing too badly. (sheepish grin)

* * *

"Is she funny, or nice, or sexy..."

"Very." Sasuke commented, wondering why Kiba was always asking questions. Some dog-like habit maybe, to follow a person around everywhere. Not that we're really attached or anything...

"Sasuke! Kiba!" Dailou interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Dailou was looking rather angry, holding a steaming spatula in one hand. "Do I pay you to stand around and chat? Your Job remember? Customers...!"

"Hai..."

Sasuke and Kiba returned to work. Naruto was not mentioned again.

* * *

The next day, work at the store continued as normal. 

Normal, to a certain extent.

Kiba had barely said a word the entire morning, stuck in his own strange silent world. Sasuke on the hand held an entire new atmosphere around him. Quiet, still, but he exuded an air of happiness. He didn't glare as often, and occasionally he gave compliments offhandedly. That was because of his current mood.

"Hey," Sasuke had given one of the rarest, smallest of smiles to Kiba. Kiba simply stared, stunned, a glazed look in his brown eyes. Sasuke didn't notice this of course.

He was only thinking about... Naruto.

_He's coming... to my place..._ That was what Naruto had promised.

Though Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tiny bit worried. _Would Naruto forget? And what if Naruto falls for Kiba when he see's him...?_

The Uchiha panicked a little at his slightly insecure thoughts, and cast a look at Kiba, who was standing nearby.

Yeah. Beautiful tanned skin, asian eyes and deep chocolate burnt hair. He was cute, in a strange sort of pet kind of way. His lips were perked, as if they were made for kissing. Sasuke would not be surprised if Naruto decided he got the wrong ramen boy, because afterall Kiba was a beauty.

"...Sasuke?" Kiba watched Sasuke run his eyes over him several times. His cheeks went so red that the markings almost blended in perfectly.

"Nothing," Sasuke went back to wiping the tables.

They both worked in silence, until Kiba spoke up.

"So are you going to deliver today?"

"I... nope..."

Kiba instantly perked up. "Really?"

"He's coming over... actually..."

But even though Naruto had promised he'd be there by 12, Sasuke had a little nagging feeling that Naruto would just pop out of nowhere suddenly, with no relation to the time whatsoever. That was, as far as Sasuke knew, Naruto's style.

* * *

"Finally," Kiba sighed. "Time for our break." 

He went with Sasuke to get two bowls of ramen, and then went into the storeroom to eat.

"…Sasuke?"

Sasuke was sitting against one of the large boxes of ramen supply, and he was holding the hot bowl of ramen in his hands. Just, staring at it.

_Ramen…_Why did ramen have to remind him of Naruto? And what was worse was that he worked in a ramen-store… he was surrounded by ramen!

He yelped as Kiba pinched him.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked, sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Mmm."

"Did he come?"

Sasuke wished he didn't ask. "No. Not yet…"

He picked at the ramen with his chopsticks. He placed some into his mouth, but the noodle only slipped back out between his lips passively. He didn't feel like eating ramen.

"Stop that."

"Stop what…" Sasuke said wearily.

"Stop sucking on your ramen and spitting it back out!"

Sasuke went red. "I wasn't sucking on my ramen," He blurted.

"Yeah you were!"

"Was not!" He was prepared to strangle Kiba.

"Is that what you did with … him? Ramen sucker!" Kiba gasped. "What else did you suck…?"

God Kiba was annoying, yet so damn sharp.

"I… was not… sucking…!" Sasuke yelled.

The storeroom door was opened. Someone was standing in the doorway. It was, at first, hard to tell who it was because of the bright light behind the figure. A confused, startled look on his face. If the blonde hair and blue eyes weren't a giveaway, then the scars on his cheeks definitely confirmed him as Naruto.

"N-Naru…!" Sasuke went red, hoping that Naruto didn't hear him yell the word 'sucking' out loud.

Kiba was going through a similar reaction, a nosebleed immediately springing to his face. He clasped his nose, muttering to himself. 'So hot. So hot.'

Naruto smiled and ran a hand through his ruffled blonde hair, looking curiously at them both. He wasn't particularly dressed up or anything. Just a plain black shirt and some shorts. Even so, whatever he wore still made him look sexy.

_...,...And when he doesn't wear anything…_ Sasuke forced his heart beat to calm down, images of a shirtless Naruto flickering through his mind.

Naruto spoke.

"Who's he sucking?"

Kiba practically passed out when he heard his voice. He hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Naruto.." Sasuke finally managed to speak. "How'd you find me here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I asked your boss, you know he also had a nosebleed? Maybe it's some weird illness… Am I allowed in?"

He wavered at the doorway, deep blue eyes looking at Sasuke.

"Y-yeah… we were just having our lunch break."

Naruto grinned happily and closed the door behind him. He went to sit next to the two boys (Kiba flat out) in a loose cross legged position.

Sasuke tried not to let his eyes look at his slender tan legs, the thigh peeping from his shorts, the crotch….

_Oh god you're staring!_ Sasuke diverted his gaze quickly.

"You're so shy," Naruto smiled, noticing that Sasuke had been looking at him. "It's cute…"

Kiba, who momentarily regained conciousness, quickly passed out again when he saw Naruto's hands wander up Sasuke's thigh.

_Damn…_Naruto took his hand away. Sasuke missed the excited touch of his hand, and held a bitter resentment towards Kiba getting in the way.

"Who's that by the way?" Naruto nodded at Kiba.

"Oh that's, um, Kiba. He works with me here."

_Oh god what if he sees that Kiba is better looking, or he likes him more... or what... ahhh..._

Naruto bit his lip. "I won't have to worry about him, yeah?"

Sasuke couldn't resist releasing a little smirk, realizing that Naruto was actually worried if Kiba and him were an item. _Never occured to me before... I wonder..._ Sasuke tore his thoughts away and smiled with relief, feeling reassured. "I wonder what would have happened if he delivered ramen to you, instead of me."

"I'd jump him!" Kiba yelled, suddenly regaining conciousness once more. He turned a fantastic shade of red. "I mean.. uh… Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Kiba… this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Kiba."

Naruto stuck his hand out to shake hands with Kiba. Kiba eyed his hand warily.

"You touched Sasuke with that,"

Naruto smirked playfully. "You mean you've never touched Sasuke before? I don't think I could've done that…."

"Naruto!" Sasuke was embarressed.

"…" Kiba was suddenly very quiet.

"Oh god, you guy's aren't going out are you?" Naruto suddenly looked worried. His blue eyes looked at Sasuke then back at Kiba.

"N-no… I was just… thinking..." Kiba looked embarressed. "You and Sasuke, reminds me of my crush."

Sasuke stared at Kiba. "Crush?" He had never heard of this before.

"Oh it's stupid… stupid…" Kiba backed off, regretting he mentioned it at all.

"What crush!" Sasuke pressed.

"Some random guy… you remind me of him. His name is Shino…"

"Aburame Shino?" Naruto suddenly said.

Kiba blinked. "Yeah… you know him?"

"I met him a few times." Naruto shrugged. "Black hair, black eyes, virgin skin…" He stroked Sasuke's arm. Sasuke went speechless. "Why don't you go deliver ramen to him?"

"He doesn't like ramen. Besides… he probably doesn't even like me."

"Pft! That's what Sasuke thought when he first came to me,"

Sasuke blushed, still unable to say a word. Kiba sat there thinking for a while.

----------------------------------------------------  
Special Kiba-Shino chapter coming up (muahahah added bonuses.. I need to keep myself amuse'd)  
----------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat closer to Sasuke and leaned over. For a split second Sasuke thought he was going to kiss him in front of Kiba. Sasuke parted his lips in response, eyes half closed in mid-flutter as he braced himself for the anticipation of Naruto's delicious kiss. Instead Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's bowl of ramen. The blonde also proceeded to steal the chopsticks from Sasuke's hands and started to eat, looking starved.

"Hey! That's my lunch… and dinner…" Sasuke protested.

"…And sex," Naruto added happily.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burning. Kiba just gaped.

"He sucks ramen better than you do," He commented playfully. Naruto raised his eyebrows curiously and grinned at Sasuke, mid-slurping his ramen.

"Teme…!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba quickly grabbed his ramen bowl and ran out of the store room, winking at the two boys. "Have fun!"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from blushing. He was finally, all alone in the store room with Naruto.

And Naruto had said the word sex. Sure, that was something that was on his mind all the time. Naruto. Sex.

Blonde sex god.

He tried to control himself.

_He's only eating ramen… ramen… tongue… kiss…_

"Seriously, Naruto… I don't have anything else to eat tonight…"

"That would explain why you're so skinny," Naruto teased, licking on the chopsticks thoughtfully. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's tongue brush over the chopsticks which he then sucked. He took his time deciding whether he should give the ramen back. "Nope." He went back to eating the ramen, deciding not to give it up.

_He's eating all my ramen...! _Sasuke sighed. _He really does love ramen…_

Naruto was savouring every bite, slurping the ramen through his lips. He licked his wet lips before taking another bite, this time moaning slightly from the good taste. Sasuke half wondered if he was doing this intentionally to provoke him. His eye twitched. He abruptly turned to face Naruto, one arm across the boy, pressing his lips forcefully against Naruto's. His tongue slid in easily, lubricated by the ramen soup. He shut his eyes, moaning as his tongue darted around and rescued all the ramen inside Naruto's hot and slippery mouth. Giving a final and pleasurable suck, his blushing lips parted from Naruto's. Cheeks flushed, he breathed in deeply, trying to recollect himself as he tried to process what just happened.

_I did not just do that... _Sasuke suddenly realizing he had made the first move. He felt foolish, secretly hoping that he didn't scare the blonde.

The blonde boy was partly stunned, but most of all he had a pleased and amused smile on his face. The type of smile that usual Sasuke would love to just wipe off and punch, but with Naruto he dithered. Those blue eyes and pink scarred cheeks were unescapable. Their lips were only one lick away from each other.

"I… just wanted my ramen…" Sasuke breathed slowly, making up a feeble excuse which he knew those blue eyes could see right through.

"Ramen or me?" Naruto licked his lips, his blue eyes knowing full well that Sasuke wanted him. He reached a hand up and stroked Sasuke's silky black hair.

_Smile, stroke... those were signs... good signs..._Sasuke managed to flicker a small smile amidst his pounding heart.

A pink tongue darted to lick his lips and Sasuke caught it playfully, sucking gently. The lingering taste of Ramen and warm Naruto breath was intoxicating.

He felt Naruto pushing back gently, but he didn't let go easily. It took a little more effort for Naruto to finally part them once more, Sasuke had a look of reluctance spread across his face, obviously displeased with Naruto disrupting their kiss, for reasons that Sasuke had not come to terms with yet.

_And what the hell is Naruto doing now? Oh.. My... God...!_

Sasuke was about to swear when he saw Naruto returning to eat ramen, then realized what Naruto really intended. His expression changed from irritation to realization and amusement.

"...Baka..." Sasuke murmured, kneeling over to position the sitting Naruto between his legs. Once again their hot lips pressed and Sasuke dived in with his moist tongue, exploring Naruto's mouth. The ramen swirled with their soft tongues before Sasuke finally sucked the slippery ramen, also giving Naruto's tongue a satisfying suck along with it. He almost smiled as Naruto played back with his tongue, causing the ramen to slip around his mouth and make Sasuke work to get at it. Naruto moaned, cheeks flushing with content. A few drops of ramen soup trickled from Naruto's lips, and Sasuke pulled out to catch them.

"You don't waste a drop do you..." Naruto breathed, smiling at Sasuke who was gazing at him now.

He kissed Naruto a few more times, memorizing the taste of Naruto and Ramen. He was half tempted to pull off his own shirt due to the rapidly rising heat inside the tiny storeroom, but he knew if clothes started coming off he would not be able to hold back.

Instead, he bent down to eat some of the ramen from the bowl in Naruto's hands. Naruto's blue eyes glimmered and he pushed Sasuke away.

"It's my ramen..." Sasuke insisted weakly, wrapping his arms around Naruto. His dark black eyes were pleading almost.

Naruto smiled softly and lifted the bowl to Sasuke's lips. A satisfied look washed over his face as he gently tipped the bowl, letting the soup trickle into Sasuke's eager lips.

Sasuke had closed his eyes, drinking from the rim of the bowl. He tilted his head back for more, black hair hanging with slight perspiration. Naruto could not take his eyes away from the sight before him. Sasuke looked so willing, he was practically _begging _Naruto. His arched neck, his glazed eyes, his moist lips dripping with ramen. Sasuke started to lap the bowl rim. Both boys sighed with bitter disappointment as they realized that the bowl had emptied. And nevertheless, the same mutual feelings of hungriness for something more than what the empty bowl had to offer.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke, who looked even more disappointed with the empty bowl. A moment of blushed silence passed by, before Naruto dropped the bowl to the floor and leaned in deeply to kiss Sasuke, reviving the taste of ramen.

"Gomen... I shouldn't have taken your ramen..." He murmured onto his lips. "Never take ramen when you don't deserve it... " He recited a line to himself as if he had been taught this.

Sasuke was tempted to tell Naruto that he could 'earn' his ramen in a particular way, but he shuddered a deep sigh realizing he would never have the bravery to do that.

"...I'll pay you back... I still have to pay you back from last time anyway..." Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

The young Uchiha briefly allowed himself to enjoy the warmth and closeness between them, something he had never let anyone else do before. His heart was racing again at what Naruto had just said. Images ran through his mind, exploring every scenario that could take place. Strange, that how, five days ago he had never imagined to become so close to this boy.

The blonde sat back a bit.

"Well, since you don't like my sexy no jutsu..." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke remembered the time Naruto had performed his sexy no jutsu on that first day. He felt an erection perk between his thighs, and blushed immediately. He wondered vaguely if Naruto was planning on giving him the sexy no jutsu _male version. _Naruto with no clothes. The very thought of it made him feel hot. But Naruto obviously was not doing that.

"I suppose I could help your friend..." He looked thoughtful, blue eyes concentrating hard.

Sasuke was suddenly thrown off track and half choked when he heard this. "You mean... Kiba?"

"Yeah, Kiba," Naruto confirmed. "I mean, he just looks so lonely..."

His black eyes widened and he bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Naruto didn't mean he was going to leave him to go to Kiba, did he?

"But..." Sasuke stammered with slight embarressment, a red tinge on his cheeks. "I'm lonely too..." He said quietly, imediately feeling like an idiot.

Naruto smirked with amusement. "I kind of meant getting Kiba and his crush together."

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke bit his lip again, feeling foolish.

"I think I should give his crush a push in the right direction... get him to give Kiba a call. But you have to make sure that he delivers, not you instead."

Sasuke looked a little irritated. "Yeah, sure... whatever," He mumbled.

The blonde smiled playfully, sensing Sasuke's mood. Crawling closer, he tickled his ear with his breath.

"Hot... wet... moist ramen... sliding... licking... sucking... uhhhh," He said in a low, teasing voice. Even though they were just a bunch of words strung together, it stole Sasuke's breath away. Naruto grinned, pleasued with the effect on the black-haired boy. Sasuke blushed and they pulled each other into a hug, comfortably holding onto each other. And Sasuke was very aware of the way Naruto was rubbing ever so slightly against him in an affectionate way.

No matter how slight the rub was, the friction was doing magnificent things to Sasuke's body. Closing his eyes only seemed to intensify the nudging of his erection against Naruto's warm body.

"I've got 10 dollars…" The blonde murmured.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"You want to pay me 10 dollars?" Sasuke was a little confused.

"10 dollars…" Naruto continued, his deep blue eyes entrancing Sasuke. "We can buy some ramen takeaway… …."

* * *

**Please** **Review!**

LALALALA I have more planned.. muahaha.

Omg. I should NOT write yaoi at night… I'm getting all 'needy' (arghh) ok time for bed lol (wink)

Lots of love.. keiji.


	5. chapter 5 is better than 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I also don't own these boxers which i'm wearing right now o.O oooOOoohhh hehe**

I apologize. That last chapter** SUCKED. **I should be starting the yaoi. (ok ok.. here we go... got my coffee... start... yaoi...)

sorry if its a little jerked up, i haven't slept for ages and the fricken kids wont stop RINGING MY DOORBELL FOR CANDY... i must've put like two buckets of candy outside for them to take.. but no.. they ring ring ring.. (omg.)

* * *

_"I've got 10 dollars…" The blonde murmured._

_They looked into each other's eyes._

_"You want to pay me 10 dollars?" Sasuke was a little confused._

_"10 dollars…" Naruto continued, his deep blue eyes entrancing Sasuke. "We can buy some ramen takeaway… …."_

* * *

Sasuke let his fingers run through Naruto's soft blonde hair. The blonde was wrapped around him, arms loosely hugging his waist and his beautiful cerulean blue eyes gazing back at him. For a brief moment he couldn't believe what Naruto had just suggested. 

"...now?" He asked, black eyes laced with sudden lust.

Naruto grinned almost sheepishly. "If you want. Do you?" He asked hopefully.

Sasuke already lost to those blue eyes. _Of course... _He murmured mentally to himself, but before he could say anything the door to the room swung open and light spilled in.

"...Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned bright red as Dailou, the large man at the door, was greeted by a highly unusual sight. Sasuke and a blonde customer embracing each other. Sasuke felt like dying from embarressment, wondering what he should say to his boss. Naruto made the first move by getting off Sasuke and walking out the storeroom, an innocent smile on his face.

"Ohaiyo," He chimed happily before disappearing.

Dailou and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh... Dailou... I can explain..."

"Explain?"

Sasuke's throat felt dry.

"I have twenty customers outside trying to order ramen and there are tables to clean and bowls to pick up and the floor to mop... I pay you to _work _Sasuke. Get to it!"

Sasuke's wide black eyes stared at Dailou.

"...Do I have to repeat myself? You're really asking for me to fire you!" He said threateningly, a spatula in one hand. "Get to work!"

"Yes, yes," Sasuke finally registered what he was saying and scrambled up to his feet, running out of the storeroom as Dailou glared at him.

"And change your shirt!" Dailou yelled.

Sasuke looked down. Oh yeah. Soup stains. Well at least Dailou wasn't lecturing him... He blushed as he noticed Naruto smirk at him. He was sitting at a nearby table.

"So when does your shift end?" He asked.

"I think... around 6."

Naruto smiled. "Buy some ramen yeah? And you can come do a last delivery to me," He left a crumpled ten dollar note on the table before smiling at him with his sparkling blue eyes, then disappearing out of the ramen store.

Sasuke felt that his cheeks were hot and picked up the ten dollar note.

"OooOOOooh!" Kiba snickered, walking by. If he had not been serving ramen, Sasuke would've tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up," He muttered, scrunching the ten dollar note into his pocket. It was only one o clock. Only 5 hours to go until Naruto would come back.

"I think I know who's the uke now..." Kiba's eye glinted as he walked by again, serving more ramen to customers.

Sasuke resisted the urge to ram a bowl of noodles onto Kiba's head, but at the same time a weird feeling came to his stomach.

_Me...? An uke...?_

"Why?" He asked Kiba.

Kiba blinked.

"Well..." He looked at Sasuke's pocket. "He gave you ten dollars... it look's pretty obvious, heh."

"That's because I'm buying the ramen!"

Kiba's eyes widened but didn't question this. "...And he's the customer. He's the one ordering _you _around."

"As if..." Sasuke half pouted and pulled his shirt off quickly. "Stupid ramen stains..."

Kiba suddenly halted in his tracks, his eyes glancing at Sasuke's body a split second longer than he intended.

"Why you staring?" Sasuke asked wearily.

Kiba blushed for a moment. "Why you stripping?"

They grinned at each other before going seperate ways to work.

* * *

Sasuke hummed to himself, swaying the plastic bag with two ramen bowls in his hand. 

It was already falling night and the air was cool and dark. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally getting into Naruto's house.

Alone. At night. With two bowls of hot ramen.

He climbed up the dark staircase and fumbled for the doorbell.

_Ding dong..._

He heard feet approach the door.

For a moment, he wondered what kind of stupid crap would happen this time. Would Jiraiya disturb them again? Or that stupid Sakura girl?

To his relief, his black eyes opened to see the beautiful blonde boy, looking rather sleepy but not too tired. His sleepy cerulean eyes peeked out from below his tanned blonde hair, ruffled over in one direction as if he had been sleeping on his side. Part of Sasuke felt jealous that Naruto seemed to glow. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was finally with Naruto again.

"Mmm... Sasuke..." He murmured, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and inhaling deeply. Sasuke could feel his blonde hair tickling his cheek. He smelt good. "You're late you know..." He finally unwrapped himself from Sasuke but took his wrist and pulled him into the dimly lit apartment.

"It's only seven..." Sasuke left the ramen on the table. Naruto came up behind him and placed his arms around his waist.

"So? I waited for an entire hour..." He whined.

"You missed me...?" Sasuke felt his heart become fluttery.

Naruto buried his head onto his shoulder. "I waited so long for my ramen..." He muttered.

Sasuke smiled to himself, knowing that Naruto was trying to tease him again. In response, he ignored the blonde and went around his flat. It wasn't a big apartment. The furniture was eccentric, apart from the few photos that were propped up on the shelfs. Curious, Sasuke looked at them. A grinning blonde boy looked back. Pictures of him, waving, a village in the background and a bag on his back. Differant villages. Differant people. Jiraiya and him camping out.

"You... travel alot... don't you..." Sasuke said quietly, his chest clenched up.

Naruto looked up at the pictures, then snuggled back into Sasuke's shoulder, nodding his head. Silence passed. Naruto didn't have to say.

Attempting to make light of his thoughts, he pointed at one of the pictures. "Is that a tadpole?" He chuckled.

Naruto enjoyed the thrumming sensation of his laugh, pressing his head against Sasuke. He looked up at Sasuke and pouted.

"Jiraiya didn't teach me properly," He protested. The picture was of him, pouting, holding a tadpole in his hands. "It was supposed to be a frog. A massive frog."

Sasuke grinned. "Dobe." He stroked Naruto's hair, realizing that he didn't know much about the blonde at all.

"Teme," Naruto said softly. "Can we have ramen now?"

After a brief moment, eyes locking each others, Sasuke went back to the table and started to unpack the ramen. He grinned to himself as he remembered the first time

Sasuke snapped the chopsticks and handed a pair to Naruto.

They sat down. Naruto looked briefly and curiously at the chopsticks, looking somewhat amused. Sasuke took a few bites of ramen, before actually realizing that Naruto was not eating away like he usually was. Instead, the blue eyes were resting intently on him.

"Is something wrong...?" He asked.

Naruto flickered a smile and unexpectedly tossed the chopsticks away. A split second later he leaned over to kiss Sasuke on the lips almost forcefully. He eventually climbed over and straddled Sasuke down to the seat with his own legs before withdrawing his lips.

Sasuke looked flushed. "N-naruto? Not hungry?"

Naruto almost laughed, darkened blue eyes looking lustfully at Sasuke. "I'm hungry..."

His eyes looked deeply into Sasuke's, and his fingers fumbled away at his trousers, unzipping him quickly. Sasuke breathed in sharply, a tingling sensation rushing over his body. What Naruto was doing was unexpected, sudden, but Sasuke loved it. It made him feel so... wanted. His mind was in a daze. The blonde pushed back to sit on Sasuke's lap properly, fingers now playing with Sasuke's boxers.

"I waited too long," He smirked, his hand rubbing him through the fabric.

"Nn..." Sasuke blushed. _It's not as if he hasn't touched you before..._ He remembered. Still, he shivered with pleasure as his hand slipped under the fabric and wrapped around his member and slowly started to stroke him. His breath hitched as the hands worked harder on his length, already making him erect.

Then Naruto slid off his lap and kneeled before him, yanking his trousers off completely. He widened Sasukes legs and positioned himself between them, his face was dangerously close to his peaking erection. A pink tongue licked long and hard up his length, earning a dutiful moan from Sasuke. Naruto, deciding he liked this noise, started to lick on the sensitive skin where Sasuke's balls were, gently teasing and sucking on them.

"Mmm... Naruto..." Sasuke ran his hands through his blonde hair, trying to pull the boy closer. Naruto placed his arms around his waist and laid his head against the side of his hot thigh, lazily licking what he could reach.

"Feed me," He murmured, smiling up at Sasuke sexily. Sasuke took his chopsticks and picked some ramen up, letting them drip for a moment. He lifted it to Naruto's lips.

Naruto sucked the ramen through his lips, brushing Sasuke's arms away and immediately engulfing his erection without warning. Hotness, a hot wet feeling enclosed around his erection, making his hips jerk.

"Nnn... Naruto!" He gasped, shutting his eyes as he felt Naruto's tongue swirl around his erection. He could almost taste the tinge of ramen engulfing him. The ramen noodle wrapped around his erection, creating a pleasurable gripping sensation as Naruto sucked, the ramen slipping away as he swallowed eagerly. He realized he was holding his breath, and started to breath deeply again and Naruto flicked his tongue over his member, already finishing his first mouthful of ramen. How many mouthfuls of ramen were there in Sasuke's bowl? Sasuke blushed from the heat.

"Mmm... more..." Naruto mumbled impatiently. Sasuke fumbled with his chopsticks, trying to concentrate, but that was hard to do when a beautiful, sexy blonde boy was licking your balls sensitively. He lifted the ramen to Naruto's lips once more and that sensational hot feeling came back. It almost felt painful, almost too hot. Sasuke leaned his head back and shut his eyes, feeling himself starting to sweat already. "Naru-kun...!"

Naruto was sucking harder.

No. Swallowing. That was the sensation, Naruto was swallowing him. The hot suction of his wet mouth was almost unbearable, and the ramen slipping and trailing all over his erection was making Sasuke shudder with pleasure.

Naruto's expectant blue eyes glanced up at him, and Sasuke reached to get more ramen. But he could barely even use his chopsticks. He gripped the table with one hand, and the other through Naruto's golden blonde hair. He groaned, dropping the chopsticks to the floor, cheeks flushed. He hadn't felt so much pleasure washing over him before. Hungrily, and without the ramen, Naruto continued to swallow him deeply, his hands carressing Sasuke's waist. He moaned onto his erection, sending a thrumming sensation through Sasuke's lower body.

Sasuke shuddered and breathed deeply, his eyesight was slipping everytime he felt Naruto suck hard in rythmic movements.

"Nnn... Naruto... ha... nnn...Naru-kun..." Sasuke bit his lip and shut his eyes, unable to keep his mind straight anymore. He tensed up, brushing Naruto's blonde hair. "I... I'm coming... uhh... n..."

He shuddered, groaning as the chair shifted backwards as he felt himself come. His body numbed over, all he could feel was the intense hot and sensitive feeling rushing through his crotch and into Naruto's sweet mouth.

He leaned back, panting. Naruto climbed onto his lap, kissing Sasuke tentatively. Sasuke touched his lips with his tongue, blushing. He could taste himself. Naruto smirked.

Both boy's jumped slightly as the phone suddenly rang.

Naruto whined, pouting slightly. Still, he got up from the chair and went over to the shelf to pick up the phone.

Sasuke followed in wearily, still smiling and feeling content. He wrapped himself around Naruto's waist, still half naked himself. Naruto grinned and tried to push him away, still trying to talk on the phone. Distantly, Sasuke could hear words like 'Shino' and 'Kiba' and 'Delivery'.

"Naru..." He mumbled into his shoulder, tugging the blonde's pants off. He had yet to return the favour.

Naruto frowned, giving that adorable pout again.

"...yeah so that would be good... Gyahh!" Naruto suddenly gasped as he spoke on the phone.

Sasuke had unexpectedly wrapped his hands around his erection, slowly stroking it.

Naruto tried to contain his panting, trying to focus on what he was saying into the phone. He bit his lip and let out a small moan as Sasuke started to fondle with his balls. A faint pink blush crept across his cheeks, his eyes becoming lustful.

"...Mmm.. yeah, no. I'm ok... just a little... hot..." He apologized into the phone. He stifled another moan.

Sasuke smirked, turning the blonde around and dropping to his knee's.

_No, bad... bad boy... _Naruto mouthed to him, blushing but smiling. _I'm still on the phone! _He motioned to the phone in his hand.

"...uhhh...!" Naruto slapped a hand across his mouth, going red as he realized he just moaned fully into the phone. "I'll call you back," He managed to breathe, before slamming the phone down onto the shelf and arching his back, shuddering from the sensations that Sasuke was causing him.

Sasuke pushed him up and Naruto ended up leaning on top of the shelf, his legs spread open, blushing deeply.

"Nnn.. Sasuke!" He bit his lip. The phone got knocked to the floor as Naruto started to move his hips against Sasuke, gripping his hair tightly. "Ahh... ahh..!" He collapsed, tongue sticking out of his panting mouth. The phone was still beeping on the floor. Sasuke licked his lips, sliding back up to Naruto.

For some insane reason, Naruto giggled, tiredly dropping into Sasuke's arms. They fumbled towards the sofa and fell onto it, smiling and hugging each other. Black eyes looked into blue.

"Teme," Naruto pouted slightly, still breathing deeply. "I was still on the phone."

"Needed to... return the favour..."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be paying you back," Naruto insisted, playing with a strand of Sasuke's black hair.

"You're my customer," Sasuke breathed, touching noses with Naruto. "I'm here to serve you."

Naruto grinned, closing his blue eyes.

"That other ramen bowl is probably going to get soggy soon."

Sasuke smirked. "Want to do something about it?"

All differant thoughts began to stream through his head at the differant possibilities. Sadly, not.

Naruto laughed softly. "It's my dinner."

Sasuke frowned, but still feeling overjoyed inside himself. "So who was on the phone?"

"Kiba."

"How did Kiba get your phone number?" Sasuke looked at him with his deep black eyes, questioning. _How did HE get his phone number, when I don't have it?_

"I called him."

Sasuke made a little 'oh' noise, his black eyes going blank for a few seconds. "So... when will we meet again?"

Naruto tilted his head and put on a confused face. "Meet?"

"Naru..."

"I'll come to your house then."

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto protested. "Besides, I have a mess to clean up now here, it's only fair..." Naruto waved at the ramen soup on the floor, not to mention traces of white.

"No." Sasuke rolled off the sofa and quickly went to the door, putting his pants back on with a slight blush.

"Sasuke?" Naruto padded over, also putting his pants back on.

"No... my brother... is there..."

"Threesome!" Naruto squee'd under his breath, but Sasuke heard. He threw himself over Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "I'm joking..." Though there was a wistful look in his blue eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked out the apartment, making his way down the stairs.

"So it's your place next time," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke frowned and shooked his head again, suddenly realizing how persistant Naruto could be.

"I'll bring you something you like..." Naruto said huskily, smirking at the way Sasuke halted. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Bring what?"

"Secret," Naruto grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "See you then," He closed the apartment door.

Sasuke bit his lip.

His eye twitched. That blonde sure knew how to get to him.

* * *

yeah well my ramen story is FAILING ITS SHIT IT SUCKS... (cries) oh well. 

i wrote it in like, 15 mini time gaps.. then i put it all together... so yeah... there might be a few choppy bits? was there? i dunno... i think girls write yaoi better than guys, it always seems more... realistic.

xx keiji


	6. Kiba told me

**Heya everyone. sorry i couldn't update fast enough... **

I have my chinese exam tmmr. i'm screwed.**  
**

**THANK YOU ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED!!! i'm so sorry i didn't update quickly!! GAHH (guilt) kisses for u all. **

**um so lets see.. where were we...? this chapter will be extra long, becus i missed updates..  
**

* * *

**----QUICK RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER----**

"I'll come to your house then."

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto protested. "Besides, I have a mess to clean up now here, it's only fair..." Naruto waved at the ramen soup on the floor, not to mention traces of white.

"No." Sasuke rolled off the sofa and quickly went to the door, putting his pants back on with a slight blush.

"Sasuke?" Naruto padded over, also putting his pants back on.

"No... my brother... is there..."

"Threesome!" Naruto squee'd under his breath, but Sasuke heard. He threw himself over Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "I'm joking..." Though there was a wistful look in his blue eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked out the apartment, making his way down the stairs.

"So it's your place next time," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke frowned and shooked his head again, suddenly realizing how persistant Naruto could be.

"I'll bring you something you like..." Naruto said huskily, smirking at the way Sasuke halted. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Bring what?"

"Secret," Naruto grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "See you then," He closed the apartment door.

Sasuke bit his lip.

His eye twitched. That blonde sure knew how to get to him.

* * *

The next day. 

To be blunt, Sasuke couldn't concentrate on anything.

That last night he had spent with Naruto, it seemed like everything just went so quickly. It didn't seem... didn't seem what?

Plus, Sasuke was making up a list of all the possible things that Naruto would bring. _Something I like hm...? I like peppermint, but he doesn't know that. Maybe he's bringing some lube? _Sasuke sure felt perverted.

"...SASUKE..." Kiba yelped, hopping from foot to foot with a hot bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Oh right, sorry," Sasuke muttered, quickly taking the bowl.

Kiba rubbed his hands. "What's up with you. Hey. Sasuke. HEY! That ramen is for table number 10!" Kiba sighed and went to retrieve the ramen bowl and move it to it's rightful owner. Sasuke mumbled an apology.

"...I get it," Kiba grinned, poking Sasuke on his return. "I heard Naruto on the phone. Sounds like you had an... _active _night last night."

Sasuke chose not to respond, but he couldn't prevent the blush on his cheeks.

"So tell me, WHO'S UKE?!"

"Gah," Sasuke choked, blushing even more. _Damnit. _"We didn't have sex yet," he said slightly angrily, causing some of the customers to look at them strangely.

"Huh," Kiba muttered gloomily. "Liar. I bet you did." He wiped the tables for a bit, quiet. "...or at least you will."

Sasuke shrugged, wiping the opposite table. "So... when is Shino going to call you?"

Kiba visibly perked up, grinning now. "Naruto said he'll call at 5."

"That's around now... isn't it?" Sasuke glanced at the clock. Personally, he couldn't wait to get home where his Naruto will visit him...

"Yep," Kiba said cheerfully, now diving into the ramen kitchen.

The phone at the counter started ringing, and Kiba dived back out the kitchen to take the call. "Hello?" He said breathlessly. He smiled at Sasuke while he took the orders from the phone. Once he put the phone down, he stood still for a moment. "YES!" He yelled, startling the customers. He ran into the kitchen again.

Sasuke smiled.

Then he saw Dailou pushing Kiba out of the kitchen. "..._Sasuke _is the delivery boy, not you Kiba!"

Kiba whined. "Pleeeease Dailou!"

"_No, _remember what you did last time? You spilt all the ramen."

"But Sasuke is slow at delivering!"

Sasuke sweatdropped at Kiba's pathetic excuse. So much for friendship.

"...Kiba, you have to understand," Dailou's voice dropped lower. "...Sasuke wants to deliver to his lover."

Kiba cocked his head, then burst into laughter. Dailou hit him on the head.

"Ahem?" Sasuke frowned. Dailou knew about his 'lover'? _Ahhh...!_ "I don't think that's a problem. Let Kiba deliver."

Kiba controlled his laughter and forced himself to look honest. "I won't spill anything. I swear. Please."

Dailou sighed, defeated. "...Alright..." He immediately smacked Kiba on the head to stop him from cheering too loud. A few minutes later, Kiba waved goodbye to Sasuke and ran off with the delivery, probably making his way to Shino's home.

"Good luck," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

To Sasuke's relief, Itachi was already in bed. He was always an early sleeper, despite the lines under his eyes. 

Sasuke couldn't wait til Naruto came.

He tidied up his room, even though it was already tidied. At first, he made his bed. But then he decided it looked too weird and ruffled it up a bit. He turned his lighting low, so it was a warm glow in his room. _The right mood, _Sasuke thought to himself, pleased.

Then he went to the lounge and waited.

And waited.

The time slowly ticked by til it was past midnight.

_Why isn't he here? Was he joking with me or what?_

_Maybe he just doesn't like coming on time. Dobe._

_Or maybe he's busy with some training or mission... yeah... in the middle of the night..._

Sasuke jumped as he heard his brother come out of his room.

Itachi shuffled into the lounge, raising an eyebrow as he saw Sasuke curled up on the sofa. "Otouto, not asleep yet?"

Sasuke gave him a glare. Itachi shrugged, then shuffled into the kitchen. Itachi shuffled back out, holding two glasses of milk in his hand. "Otouto, still not asleep yet?" He smirked.

"No," Sasuke forced himself to remain calm, and moodily glared at his brother. Itachi settled onto the other side of the sofa and offered Sasuke the glass of milk.

"I'm being nice," He pointed out.

Sasuke turned his head away.

"Why you up so late?"

"None of your business..."

"Otouto," Itachi sighed, petting Sasuke's hair. "Always waiting."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. _Always waiting. Waiting for him to call. Waiting for him to come. Waiting for him to kiss me._

"It's the middle of the night, Sasuke. I think you should be sleeping... nothing is coming."

Itachi offered the glass of milk to Sasuke again, and this time, Sasuke took it. He drank the milk down quickly, shutting his eyes. Itachi took their empty glasses and put them aside.

Sasuke rested against Itachi, biting his lip. He tugged at Itachi's shirt, looking up at him.

"Good night," He mumbled, leaning up to kiss his brother on his lips. He sighed, then his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Itachi smiled as he wiped the milk off Sasuke's lips, then gently got up to leave his brother to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Naruto smacked himself on the forehead for the thousandth time. 

_IDIOT!!!! _He screamed mentally to himself.

He stood outside the closed ramen store, aimlessly. The store had closed ages ago, and it was around midnight.

_I didn't even ask him for his address. Or phone number. Damnit. Idiot!_

Naruto sighed at his own stupidity, running a hand through his hair. _What would Sasuke think? He'd probably call me a dobe. _Naruto took out his mobile and started to dial for Shino's number. Hopefully, Kiba would be there, and he would know where Sasuke lived.

"...Hello?"

"...Hi," Came the voice on the other side of the line. The firm, low voice confirmed him as Shino.

"Hey, is Kiba there?"

"..." Shuffling noises. "...He's kind of tied up right now."

"Please. I need to ask him something."

"Hnm." More shuffling noises as the phone was placed to Kiba.

"...nnnn...nnn huh... hello?"

"Kiba! Hey, do you know Sasuke's address...?"

"Mmm... Sasuu-kay.. Ahhh... let me see. Konoha garden, somewhere there... I think..."

"..You think?!"

"Ahh.. ahh.. ah... " The phone clicked off, rudely interrupted probably by Shino.

Naruto sighed. For the next few hours he rambled around town, but he didn't find Sasuke.

* * *

**ShinoKiba**

"Ahhhhh... Shinooo...! Sasuke's waiting for Naruto and.. and..."

"They'll figure it out. Besides, I did tell him you were a little... tied up."

"Your sense of humour is ... AHHHhh..!"

"I think... I'm beginning to understand... the true beauty... of dog and master relationship..."

* * *

"Kiba is late again," Dailou swore as he opened the ramen shop. 

Sasuke shrugged, face emotionless.

Kiba came running up to them, red in the face. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and they were crumpled. His hair was messy and bed ruffled Sasuke noticed this, and raised an eyebrow but he didn't question anything.

However, Kiba was grinning at him. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "...Kiba," He muttered as a greeting.

Kiba cocked his head slightly, sensing Sasuke's sour attitude. "What happened. Let me guess. You were Uke, and I was right!"

Sasuke glared at him.

"...Alright geez, just guessing. Seriously, why are you glaring at me?"

"No reason."

"Oh. Alright..." Kiba scratched his head. "It's just that usually after meeting Naruto you seem like a happy guy. But now you're all moody..."

"I didn't meet Naruto." Sasuke turned away. "No big deal. Really."

"Really?" Kiba looked confused. "Ok..."

* * *

Sasuke flopped onto his bed. Finally. 

After a day of work and Kiba grinning like some love sick idiot, well, life was just being gay.

_Right._

It was only one night without Naruto. That didn't mean anything. But the fact that he hadn't called to apologize or give a reason was... it hurted him. There. He admitted it.

He sighed deeply and punched his pillow, hoping to gain something from it.

Then he heard a noise.

He sat up, staring at the window. Someone was throwing rocks at his window.

Quickly, he got up and opened his window looking down. 3 floors down, he saw a familiar blonde haired figure. He was running around, looking for rocks on the street, then proceeded to throw them blindly in the dark at the building.

"CUT IT OUT..." Someone yelled.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly to catch his attention.

His eyes suddenly locked with Sasuke, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he was going to fall into his sky blue eyes.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto whispered, grinning. "Wait right there."

Sasuke couldn't help smirking as he saw Naruto run back a bit, then sprint towards the wall. He ran up a few steps, before having to grab onto the ledges.

"Careful, dobe."

Naruto pulled a face. Sasuke helped pull him through his window sill and the toppled over onto his floor. Naruto grinned clumsily, immediately bending down to kiss Sasuke before he could speak again.

"Why didn't you come last night," Sasuke whispered as soon as their lips parted.

"...Didn't know where you lived, innit." Naruto pouted. "I asked Kiba, but he wasn't right, so I was throwing rocks at all the windows to find out which one..."

"Oh." _OH...!_

Sasuke sure felt like an idiot.

Naruto got up and started to eagerly explore Sasuke's room.

"Hey!" Sasuke hissed as Naruto started rummaging through his underwear. He slid the drawer close. "Why didn't you just call then...?"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Never thought of that."

Sasuke snorted.

"Anyways. I'm hungry." Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke tried to climb in with him, but Naruto pushed him off. "Do you have ramen?"

"What?!" Sasuke spluttered. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Ummm.. I think about ramen. Eating ramen. Ramen on your lips. Ramen on your body. Ramen sex." Naruto purred, smirking as Sasuke blushed in the dark.

"What makes you think I'm going to get ramen for you now?"

"You're still my delivery boy," Naruto pouted. "Go deliver."

"I don't think I have ramen..." Sasuke mumbled, not really wanting to leave Naruto to get ramen.

"But you work in a ramen store!" Naruto said incredulously.

"I only have instant."

Naruto nodded eagerly, grinning. Sasuke sighed with defeat, not able to resist the look those blue eyes were giving him. "Fine, but don't leave my room. And don't make any noise."

"Right, right," Naruto nodded more. "I'll stay here like a good boy," He smirked, winking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as he left his room, closing his door quietly. He snuck past Itachi's door, hoping that his big brother wouldn't wake up. He went into the kitchen and boiled some water, impatiently. _Mm. Ramen sex. _Finally the water finished boiling and Sasuke poured it into two instant ramen cups. He was walking back down the corridor when...

He saw the blonde dobe peeking into Itachi's bedroom.

"Naruto!" He hissed.

The dobe jumped and blushed. "I was only looking," He said quickly, as if he was innocent.

Sasuke looked through the gap in Itachi's door, relieved to see he was still asleep. He closed the door and turned to Naruto. Naruto eeped at the look on his face and shuffled back into Sasuke's room. They sat on the bed.

"I told you to stay in my room," Sasuke muttered.

"I couldn't help..." Naruto said, though he was smiling. "I guess that mean's I'm a bad boy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He held out a ramen cup to Naruto.

"Your brother is real sexy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think he is?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "He's my brother. I don't think I should be saying whether I think he's sexy or not... just eat."

Naruto looked at the ramen in his hands. "You didn't serve it properly, by the way."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. I like it hot."

"It _is _hot," Sasuke protested, before he felt Naruto kiss him. The blonde put their ramen cups on the side table and then continued to kiss Sasuke down his neck, pushing him down onto the bed. Sasuke shivered. Naruto's tongue was flicking against a very sensitive part on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto..."

"Mmmm?" Naruto mumbled, still sucking on Sasukes neck gently.

"Do you... do you do this with all your delivery boys?"

Naruto leaned above Sasuke, looking down at him curiously.

"You know... you move around alot. So... I guess you've been through loads of guys..."

The blonde smiled and shrugged. "So what if I have?"

"I want to know if this is serious, or if you're just looking for someone to mess around with."

Naruto's smile disappeared and he blinked. "Umm... w-well I... I th-thought..."

"Just let me know. I won't mind." Sasuke looked firmly back into Naruto's eyes, trying to search for an answer.

"Well I thought... that... well..." Naruto laughed nervously. "We hardly know each other."

"Right," Sasuke mumbled. He pulled Naruto down and started kissing his neck hungrily. He looked up at the blonde with irritation as the dobe pulled away.

"Why?"

"Why what," Sasuke muttered, trying to pull Naruto back down again. He held on tighter, forcing Naruto to kiss him back. He licked his neck again and hungrily tried to suck on it, but Naruto pushed him down.

"Why do you ask if I'm serious or not."

Sasuke paused, letting his arms drop to the side. He sighed and looked another way to avoid Naruto's blue eyes. "Because. Maybe I want it to be." Pause. "But then, to you, I'm just another slut delivery boy... right? Someone to take advantage of, and then throw away when you're done and moved on."

"No," Naruto immediately said, his blue eyes concerned. "Never."

Sasuke tried to push the blonde off, but Naruto pinned him down firmly. "Tell me, how many have you been with?"

"One," Naruto said without hesitation. "Just one other guy."

"What's his name?"

Naruto shrugged. "Some guy called Sai, but that's over. It was ages ago."

Sasuke grabbed his soft blonde hair and pulled him down firmly, pressing their lips together. Those blue eyes widened slightly, then relaxed into the kiss as Sasuke slowly pushed his tongue through. He moaned, hands running over each others hair.

"Teme," Naruto breathed, a smile on his face. "Now the ramen is getting cold."

Naruto quickly slipped Sasuke's shirt off and tossed it aside, skimming his hands down the pale body. Sasuke returned the favour of stripping him of his shirt, biting his lip as he saw Naruto's slender and tanned body.

"Pants," The blonde said. Those were removed too.

Sasuke shivered slightly as the cold came into contact with his bare skin, but it was quickly replaced with Naruto's warmth.

"Ramen..." Naruto murmured. He took the cup and shuffled down Sasuke's body so that his stomach was bare. Sasuke gasped as Naruto poured the ramen's contents onto his stomach, which he just realized was overly sensitive. (1)

Naruto tossed the cup away.

"Dobe, now I have to clean this up..." Sasuke muttered, noticing the ramen spillage on his bed. Naruto shrugged and leant down, attacking Sasuke's soft pale flesh and sucking the ramen off his body. Sasuke bit his lip and tried not to wriggle too much, enjoying the feel of Naruto's tongue against his sensitive skin.

Naruto kissed his navel and stuck his small tongue into the little dip. Sasuke felt his already heated erected twitch at this.

The kisses travelled further down, teasing him a bit at the tip of his member. They continued lower and lower until his tongue started to probe another sensitive area.

"Gahhh... Naruto!" Sasuke held onto Naruto's blonde hair tightly, closing his eyes in pleasure.

He couldn't stop moaning. Naruto took his hands and made them rub the ramen soup all over his own body and down between his thighs.

"Nnnn..."

No matter how much Sasuke was enjoying this, he couldn't help but reflect back on Kiba's words. _I'M NOT AN UKE!!! _

"...Nnnn Naruto.."

"Yes?" Naruto murmured.

"...Let me serve you."

"Wh-- ah!"

Sasuke forced Naruto over onto the side and got on top of the blonde dobe. He smirked as he realized that Naruto was the one blushing now. The blonde squirmed between his legs, causing a fantastic hot friction to rub against him.

"Teme, that was uncalled for. You should be doing what the customer wants..."

"...you don't want this?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto gasped, his fingers working their way through his opening.

"Ahhh ... ahh... Sasuuu... It's not fair..."

"It's not fair," Sasuke agreed. "I'm always waiting for you. Not anymore, Naruto-kun." He leaned down and licked Naruto's blushing cheek. "Mine."

"TEME," Naruto shoved the boy off with all his might and they rolled back into their previous position. "I want to be on top," He pouted.

"Dobe," Sasuke frowned.

"...now I'm going to make you beg."

Sasuke snorted. "You could try."

Naruto shrugged, suddenly moving to get off. "Fine... I can tell you're not in the mood."

"What... what the... Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him down on top of him.

"Sasuke, I'm not bothered."

"Naruto... fuck me, now." Sasuke whispered huskily, not caring whether Naruto was on top or not. He just needed Naruto. "Please Naruto. Fuck me... Naruto... stop playing games!"

Naruto gave a triumphant smirk. "That was easy, making you beg," He teased.

Sasuke was about to bite him before Naruto started to ease himself int Sasuke's wet opening.

"Na-ru...-to..." Sasuke breathed heavily. He ran his hands over Naruto's firm ass and pulled him down further. "...stop messing with me.."

Naruto let out a deep moan, eyes fluttering with lust as he grinded down into Sasuke. "..oh god." He dropped gently on top of Sasuke, breathing just as hard. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, wanting to be closer.

"S-Sasuke... so... sexy..." Naruto gave a weak smile. The locked kiss with each other, enjoying the hot warmth. Slowly, Naruto started to rock his body against Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he moaned.

"Have you done this before...?" He managed to ask, barely audible.

"N-no..." Naruto answered, pulling himself further out before thrusting himself back in. They both gasped. Sasuke shivered. "Does it ... hurt?"

"Just... do... it..."

Naruto complied, pulling himself out again and thrusting himself back in, groaning. Sasuke arched his back, his hips trying to buck against the heavy weight of Naruto. Naruto started going faster, his legs shaking as he continued. He tried to hold onto Sasuke's member and squeeze him.

"Gahhhh!" Sasuke threw his head back onto the pillow, clenching onto Naruto hard. "Fuck, harder..."

Naruto leant down and kissed him as they breathed heavily. As they parted, a string of saliva connected between their lips.

"...Sa...su...ke...!" Naruto moaned, his thrusting becoming erratic. He let go of Sasuke and had to support his body with his arms as he continued thrusting deeper.

Sasuke pressed their bodies closer so that his member was rubbing between their hot, slick stomachs. In a flash of white, Sasuke felt himself shudder uncontrollably and come onto their stomachs, a hot liquid.

"I... uhhh... kuh.. ahh..."

Naruto dragged himself out of Sasuke one last time before ramming back into him, biting hard on Sasuke's neck to stop himself from screaming. He continued thrusting in smaller paces until he rode out his climax, then collapsed, breathing deeply. He slid himself out.

Sasuke felt Naruto's wet warmth trickle down his thigh. He sighed, looking deep into Narutos lust filled eyes.

And he said those three words.

"I want ramen."

"Wh...a...t..."

_My god. That's all he think's about._

"I'm still hungry," Naruto said truthfully. Their breathing became steadier.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke mumbled, but he too found that his stomach was rumbling.

"Let's share this one," Naruto picked up the second cup of ramen. He drank some, then handed it to Sasuke. It continued like this for a while, both just enjoying the intamacy of hugging and touching each other's smooth bodies.

"...You want more?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes please," Naruto grinned sleepily, grinding himself against Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, before smiling at his blonde. Then Naruto started to wriggle off the bed and away from Sasuke's arms. He dressed into his pants.

"Er, where are you going?"

"I'm not tired yet," Naruto said.

Sasuke sat up straight in his bed. "Excuse me...?" They just had sex. Sex. That was tiring, at least, to Sasuke. _He's not tired...? What the._

"And besides, I want to meet your brother. Care to join?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Get back here."

"But Sasuuu... just one peek?"

"Why..?!" 

"...um," Naruto blushed. "I'm allowed to have my fantasies, geez."

"What exactly are your fantasies?" Sasuke whispered, frowning. Not that he really wanted to know.

"Well, the one just now. And a threesome with your brother." Naruto grinned.

"Is this some sort of joke to you?"

"Actually, we should share a bed with your brother, because your bed is soaked in ramen soup and its sticky."

"Forget it, sleep on the floor if you have to."

Naruto pouted, but he climbed back into bed next to Sasuke. He snuggled against the Uchiha and sighed. "...It'd be like, two of you pounding into me."

Sasuke froze, his eye twitching again. "Excuse me...?" He whispered hoarsely. Naruto was sure talking perverted.

"And Kiba told me."

"Told you what?"

"About you and your brother."

* * *

humm i want uchihacest. it's a male writing habit, to go offtrack. 

**Itachi: **You just couldn't resist me.

**(Sasuke: **Aniki... me and my friend want to have a threesome with you.

**(Itachi: **_My friend and I, _not me and my friend.

anyway... there are 87 people on the alert list.

**If i dont see at least 40 reviews for this chapter,** i swear i'm gonna jump off my building (yes, from the first floor). LOL.. it's just that i'm bored, i wanna know if you guys are still reading this.

hope you enjoyed.

oh yeah, and the number 110 reviewer gets to ask me for a story request ( if they want?) LOL... xD boredome.

**xx keiji**

**REMEMBER...**

**40 REVIEWS minimum for NEXT CHAPTER..  
**


	7. Cake store

I promised to update as soon as I got 40 reviews, so... HERE. Lol, see it didn't take long xD

btw, i dont usually demand for reviews, i just wanted to know if anyone was bothered reading thats all

**"incest is rong so damn rong spews up its like u fuking ur own dad, or licking out ur mum, i dun even know how u can think of it... shit thats sick" **- reviewer

i have to say that was the most interesting review LOL, i agree. incest is pretty sick... I wouldn't like to fuck my own brother... but Sasuke and itachi? GAHH sexy incest xD lol. Its all psychological boundaries anyway. So cha... xD i'm glad you agree with same-gender-sex LOL (..irony)

thanks for reviewing

OH YEAH BTW I PASSED MY CHINESE EXAM WHOOHOO! (coughs) time for celebrating... uchihacest!

* * *

**-----Recap of last chapter----**

Naruto pouted, but he climbed back into bed next to Sasuke. He snuggled against the Uchiha and sighed. "...It'd be like, two of you pounding into me."

Sasuke froze, his eye twitching again. "Excuse me...?" He whispered hoarsely. Naruto was sure talking perverted.

"And Kiba told me."

"Told you what?"

"About you and your brother."

* * *

Sasuke was about to give Naruto a smart reply until his door began to open. 

_SHIT MY BROTHER!_

He shoved Naruto down under the blanket with him giving a look of protest, then glared at his brother intruding through the door. His brother coughed slightly.

"Otouto," He smiled, walking in casually.

"Get out, Aniki," Sasuke glared at him.

He felt Naruto, under the blankets, give him a prod. Sasuke prodded him back to keep quiet. Frustrated, the blonde grabbed onto Sasuke's crotch making Sasuke sit up straight and blush. He crossed his legs and pushed Naruto's hands away firmly.

Itachi eyed him with amusement, sitting down on Sasuke's bed.

"You had a midnight snack?" He smirked, looking at the two empty ramen cups on the floor.

_Damnit, I forgot to hide the evidence. _Sasuke nodded, trying not to look suspicious.

"And I had no idea orange was your ideal colour of clothing," Itachi smirked even more as he picked up the orange shirt on the floor.

Sasuke froze and gave him an icy glare. "Why are you here,_ Aniki. _And do you always have to drink milk in the middle of the night?_" _

"What's wrong? I thought you used to like my nightly visits." Itachi took a sip from the glass of milk that was apparantly in his hand. "And if I recall correctly, you used to enjoy drinking milk with me as well..."

Sasuke turned a brilliant shade of pink, trying to look furious. Itachi finished drinking his milk and licked his lips, watching Sasuke's reaction with a smirk. Still, the stubborn boy sat there glaring at him with all his might.

"Alright. I'll go. Not before a good night kiss..."

Itachi leaned forward and pressed Sasuke down onto the pillow before he could protest, then slipped his milky tongue between his small lips. Sasuke wriggled slightly but melted into the kiss, sighing with appreciation. Then Itachi got up, tucking Sasuke into bed.

Sasuke looked up at him with hazy eyes, lips parted and wet with milk.

"Maybe next time, you will introduce me to your new friend."

The Uchiha closed the door gently, leaving Sasuke staring after him.

_Damnit! He knew! He knew!_

As soon as the door closed, Naruto burst out from under the covers. "OH MY GOD!!!" He yelled, a grin on his face. Sasuke smacked a hand over the blonde's mouth to shut him up. _Not that it mattered. Itachi already knew. God._

Naruto wriggled away from his hand. "Even your brother wants a threesome."

"Is that all you ever think about, asides from ramen..." Sasuke muttered, seriously wanting to hit something. Preferably the blonde.

"Does he work at the ramen store too?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Sasuke muttered, turning his back to Naruto and pulling the blankets roughly over to his side. Naruto yelped as the warmth of the blanket was yanked away, revealing his bare upper body to the cold. He wrapped himself against Sasuke's warm back, whining.

"Where does he work?" Naruto asked, sneaking his hand across Sasuke's waist and tugging a small bit of blanket back.

"Cake shop," Sasuke said, his voice muffled.

"Which one?" Naruto asked, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. "Why don't you work there with him?"

Sasuke seemed to be ignoring him. Naruto huffed and tugged Sasuke. Sasuke rolled back onto his back and Naruto grinned, curling up against him.

"I love dango... sweet dango..." He murmured, almost drooling sweetly. He shut his eyes.

"I hate sweets," Sasuke said quietly, glaring at the ceiling.

"Why? Imagine... you covered in ramen. Your brother covered in dango. And I'll be in between... like a sandwich!" Naruto laughed, partially laced with lust.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto laughing, but what he had just said was...

"...sexy. And you LIKE it." Naruto teased. "Aniki with whipped cream over his body... we can lick it off together. I bet you'd like sweets then..."

"Sh-shut up," Sasuke growled, trying to deny a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Why have you never told me about him?" Naruto complained.

_I told Kiba... before._

_I can't stay with my brother. At least, not too close to him. We're too close for brothers, right? I love my Aniki, the little things he does to tease yet please me. I remember him feeding me my first taste of icecream. We shared a cone. Oh god... that was our first kiss too. So cold, yet so hot. Just like him._

"...Sick." Sasuke whispered.

"You're denying yourself... you kept this a secret for like, AGES!" Naruto blurted. He sighed and apologized as Sasuke tried to turn away again. He draped himself lazily over Sasuke's body. "Does he have a boyfriend?"

"What the..." Sasuke almost swore. "Are you like, into orgies?"

Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Forget it, you're mine," Sasuke growled, suddenly rolling over and lying on top of Naruto. He leaned down and bit the blonde on his bare neck. When he retreated, the blonde merely quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Stop staring," Sasuke blurted, blushing. "I know I know, I suck at kissing or bitin..."

"Actually I found that quite a turn on," Naruto smirked, his hands sliding down Sasuke's slim waist and dipping between his thigh's.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, flopping next to Naruto but kept an arm over him. "I've got to go to work tomorrow..."

"Goodnight then," Naruto said softly, smiling. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips.

For a moment, Sasuke felt a brief moment of paradise. It was a differant kiss than the others they had shared. He tightened his grip on the blonde and shifted closer so that their forehead's touched, and he could feel the sweet breath of Naruto tickling his cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't go looking for you brother," Naruto teased, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke sighed with relief, but he didn't fully trust him about that.

* * *

Morning came, and Sasuke truly began to feel the aftereffects of the night before. He rubbed his backside and limped off his bedside. Plus, he was cold. The stupid blonde dobe had stolen the blanket that night, rolling over completely. He curled up so tightly that Sasuke couldn't get the sheets back. So much for sharing. 

He gazed at the blonde who was still snoring slightly, curled up in the blanket tightly.

"Dobe," He nudged the boy.

"...ssaaassuuuu..." Naruto smiled, not yet opening his eyes. Then he squinted, blue eyes peeking up at the Uchiha.

"Come on. I've got to go to work."

Naruto then frowned and shuffled further into the bedsheets, clenching the blankets tighter. "Dont wanna leave," He mumbled under the blankets. Sasuke could just imagine the cute little pout he was probably giving.

"I'm not leaving you here," Sasuke said firmly, fully knowing that Naruto would try and sneak off to find Itachi.

"Fine," Naruto proceeded to half shuffle half crawl to the edge of the bed, still trying to keep wrapped up in the blanket. He toppled off the edge and groaned, grinning up at Sasuke. He looked at him with his big blue eyes, finally waking up. "I like the view from here," He smirked, peeking up Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke resisted the urge to blush and kick his head. Instead, he turned away.

"Hurry up and get changed."

"...no morning play?" Naruto pouted.

If possible, the raven was blushing even harder. Was it even possible to blush at such early times in the morning?

"...fine," Naruto mumbled, getting up and slipping his clothes back on, yawning. He blinked. Suddenly he leapt on top of Sasuke. "YES! RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST!" He squealed.

"Shush!" Sasuke hissed. "My brother is still asleep..."

"...WHOOOOO!" Naruto continued to yell, even more encouraged to wake up the older Uchiha next door. Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the flat, down the stairs and a few streets away before he finally let go.

"Huh," Naruto huffed.

They arrived at the ramen store, which had just opened.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said happily, greeting the other boy as soon as he saw him. "Looking good," He grinned, chuckling. He turned to Sasuke and opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke gave him a glare. _We aren't having an orgy with Kiba._

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke you're so boring," He muttered, deciding to bounce up to Kiba and chat.

Sasuke followed after him, slightly curious to listen to what they talked about.

"...and I found Sasuke's _special _spot. You want to touch it, Kiba?"

"YES!" Kiba laughed.

Sasuke's black eyes widened as he stared at Naruto. "Excuse me?" He spluttered.

"Go ahead," Naruto grinned, encouraging Kiba "It's right here, the little dip in his neck."

"Stop it... both of you...GAHH!" Sasuke almost collapsed onto the floor as Kiba poked his so called 'special spot'. He glared at them both, a viscious blush rapidly covering his cheeks. He got up and folded his arms protectively.

Naruto smirked and entwined Sasuke into his arms, pulling him closer. "It feels even better when I lick it, doesn't it, Sasu," Naruto said huskily, letting his tongue quickly lip at the sensitive area again. Sasuke moaned, feeling his legs become weak._ Damn,_ he thought, _I really must be weak._

Kiba blinked and stopped laughing, staring at the two boys embracing. The first thing he did was dive forward and bite Naruto, hard, on his arm.

Naruto yelped and leapt off Sasuke, rubbing the bite.

Kiba suddenly froze, realizing what he had just done. He laughed nervously and averted his gaze to the ceiling. "Woops."

Shino raised an eyebrow. _Since when did Kiba bite people? _He wondered. _Probably because Naruto touched me... right? But why should that---..._

"So how was your night with Shino?" Naruto asked curiously, still rubbing his arm.

"Does this Shino even exist," Sasuke said, looking at Kiba firmly.

"Of course!" Kiba suddenly smiled, showing off his fangs. "He was... good."

"It better have been good," Said the person behind him. Sasuke blinked. He hadn't noticed the quiet stranger before. The 'Shino' proceeded to pull Kiba towards himself and whisper something on his neck, making Kiba giggle and blush.

The next thing everyone knew, there were about a dozen spatula's, pots and pans flying over their heads. A very angry looking man, Dailou, burst out of the kitchen's pointing at them all with a red face. He waved another spatula in his other hand dangerously.

"I PAY YOU TO WORK," He yelled punishingly. "But what do I find? New boyfriends molesting each other in public? HMMM?"

Kiba, and even Sasuke, jumped up quickly and ran into the kitchens to return to work. Dailou smacked Kiba on the head with the spatula on the way in. "I'm going to work you extra hard today."

Naruto started laughing hysterically at what Dailou had said, but cowered away when Dailou glared at him.

"BYE SASUKE, LOVE YOU..." He yelled through the swinging kitchen door, hoping that Sasuke heard him. Oh well.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He knew that smile was going to last all day. 

After bursting into the kitchen and quickly getting to work, he heard Naruto's voice in the distance.

"...bye Sasuke love you!" He could just about hear him.

Love. Yeah. That was the word for it.

Not even an angry Dailou could destroy his happy mood for the day now.

* * *

"Hmmm... his brother works in a cake store..." 

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, blinking up at the sky. His brow furrowed in concentration as to where the older Uchiha worked.

He knew Sasuke was going to be angry about it, but then, Naruto couldn't help it. He did _not _like orgies. On the other hand, he did like Uchiha's.

And there were two beautiful Uchiha's.

He didn't want to force Sasuke into doing anything uncomfortable such as having a... threesome... but then Kiba told him all about the ItaSasu incidents, and how Sasuke had used to have a really intimate relationship with his older brother. It was just too perfect.

Fortunately, there were only two cake stores in town. One was pink and fairy like, basically cake making for children. The other one however... Naruto decided to visit.

The door tinkled as he walked through.

The man behind the counter was sorting out cakes in the display behind him. His long black hair fell silkily over his back. Naruto found this strangely exciting. The fact that the older Uchiha had beautiful long hair was even sexier than he had imagined. _Why didn't Sasuke grow his hair too, huh?_

"Ohayo!" Naruto grinned.

The older Uchiha turned around.

He truly did look like Sasuke, though Sasuke probably looked cuter in comparison. But the same black feminine eyes remained, and the sharp noise and soft cheek bones.

He even had the same smirk.

"Ohayo," The older Uchiha said, a smirk on his face.

"Mmm.. Itachi Uchiha," Naruto squinted to read the label on the older Uchiha's shirt. He could already imagine it. _Itachi, Sasuke...! Harder...! _Ah he sure felt perverted. "My name is Naruto!"

"Naru...to..." Itachi kept his eyes on the blonde, still smirking.

"...Uh, nice cakes," Naruto said, scratching his head. This was turning out a little harder to ask. What was he supposed to say.

_Hi! I recently made love to your brother, and now I want you to come join us for a threesome! Wouldn't that be hot?!_

"Can I try?" Naruto smiled hopefully.

"Sure."

Naruto looked at the little plates on the counter, finally picking up a small taster. It was covered in cream. He popped the little bit of cake into his mouth. _Damnit... this is stupid. Maybe I should just give up... he'll probably think I'm..._

_...perverted._

He had raised his hand to his mouth again, but Itachi took hold of his wrist. Slowly, Itachi lifted his fingers towards his lips, not once breaking eye contact. He slipped the two cream covered fingers into his mouth and sucked the tips gently.

It was sending sparks of heat down in Naruto's member.

Itachi smirked.

Naruto grinned back. But another sensation in his body was taking over.

"I'm hungry."

Itachi blinked, taking Naruto's fingers out of his lips. He raised an eyebrow. "Hungry hmm?" He said huskily.

"No seriously, I'm hungry. I forgot to get some ramen for breakfast."

Itachi's eye twitched.

* * *

I like finger sucking. it's a huge turn on, so... if you have a boyfriend try sucking his fingertips? LOL. 

sorry i happen to be very perverted today, and naruto is a reflection of that.

**(Sai: **When do I get to come into the story?!?! sadness)

If you dont like threesomes or uchihacest, i suggest not to read. (i shouldve said that first eh) Lol xD

xx keiji

ps: reviewer number 110 was anonamous, sooo... LOL. **infamous.it.girl,** do you want to do the request then? cus im bored. xD and u were seething hehe.


	8. Interlapse

**Ramen Delivery... **not quite so ramen delivery xD... don't worry it'll pick up again

* * *

"When does your shift end?" Naruto asked impatiently, slumping down onto the table and giving a pout. He had already eaten 20 bowls of ramen for that day, _waiting _for Sasuke to finish work. It seemed as if he worked from morning to night.

Sasuke sighed, giving him a look before going off to take other people's orders of ramen.

"Just give me five minutes," He said, going back into the kitchen.

Naruto played with his chopsticks, his chin resting on the table top. He glanced up at the counter where Sasuke's friend, Kiba, was still working. The tanned boy with chocolate brown hair looked back at him for a moment, giving him a smile.

Then the kitchen door opened and Sasuke came back out, going to Kiba.

The blonde sat up a bit as he noticed Kiba blushing when Sasuke leaned past him to get something from the cashier.

"Come on, Naruto," He said.

Naruto let his eyes linger on the Kiba boy a little longer, who was still gazing at Sasuke. Then, he turned and followed Sasuke out of the store, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, grinning.

"God, you took ages..." He said, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke nudged him away, cheeks going pink. "Dobe, I told you I'd be busy. So what did you do today?"

"Nothing much," Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke back to give him a lick.

"What's with all the kissing," Sasuke muttered.

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged.

They walked together, back up the sloping road to Sasuke's place. Neither had agreed on what to do that night, but it was some sort of mutual feeling. Besides, Sasuke liked having Naruto over to sleep next to. It made him feel complete.

He took out his keys, fumbling with them for a bit before sliding it into the lock of his front door.

Naruto grinned behind his back.

"What you smiling at?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde quickly shook his head.

Sasuke opened the door and went in, and the blonde followed.

"Oh my god, I told Itachi not to leave his things around," Sasuke muttered, grabbing the random paper bags from Itachi's cake store and crumpling them up. He went to throw them away as Naruto explored his living room with curiousity.

"Sasuke, is this you?" Naruto asked, picking a photoframe off the shelf.

Sasuke came back and frowned. "...yeah."

It was a picture of him when he had just turned 7, and his big brother was hugging him in front of a glowing happy birthday cake. Sasuke quickly replaced it back onto the shelf, then took Naruto's hand and pulled him towards his room.

"Geesh," Naruto huffed, smiling. "Eager huh."

"I don't like it when you try and poke around with my family," Sasuke said, opening his door. He pulled Naruto in and closed the door behind him quietly.

When he turned around he saw Naruto already crawling onto his bed. Smirking, he went over and wrapped his arms around the blonde, toppling them onto the sheets. Naruto grinned, turning them over so that Sasuke was on the bottom.

"I love you," He whispered, smiling as he licked Sasuke's neck.

"I love you too," Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms around the blonde. He stroked his hair, then cupped his cheeks. "Stay with me forever, right?" He blushed slightly, feeling a little foolish for asking such a dumb question. But Naruto nodded.

"You know..." Naruto started, before glancing away and hesitating, then he shook his head.

"What?" Sasuke asked, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing."

Sasuke paused as Naruto flop off to his side, sighing.

"Naruto, tell me..." Sasuke said, wrapping an arm over his blonde and pulling him closer.

"You love your brother right?"

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke froze. He removed his arm and laid it by his side, staring up at the ceiling. "No," He said coldly.

"Yes, you do," Naruto insisted, tugging at his sleeve. Sasuke turned his head and looked into his soft blue eyes.

"That was a long time ago Naruto," He said, then narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Naruto gave a meek smile, cheeks going pink. "I mean, if you really don't want a threesome then..."

"Did you talk to my brother?" Sasuke asked, as realization dawned upon him. "Did you talk to Itachi?"

"No... yes... yes I did but..."

Sasuke pushed him away and rolled over onto his side, letting his back face Naruto. He pulled the blankets up over his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, wrapping his body over his.

"Nnnghno," Sasuke's muffled voice said.

"Why, Sasuke. Just tell me why."

A long silence passed, before Sasuke rolled back and forced Naruto off.

"Listen, when he wants something, he gets it, alright? If he wants you, he'll get it," Sasuke finally said, giving him a sour look.

"He wants _you_," Naruto shook Sasuke a bit. "I sort of... asked him to join us."

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled, throwing the sheets off.

"But he said he wouldn't join us if you didn't want," Naruto said quickly, biting his lip. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke... I shouldn't have forced you... I... sorry..."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he glared at the blonde.

"I know, I'm such a jerk, alright!" Naruto said, trying to wrap his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke still didn't move. "Call me an idiot. Call me a dobe," Naruto hugged him harder, rubbing his cheek into his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes and said something under his breath.

"...dobe," Sasuke muttered quietly. "Just... just once, alright?"

Naruto looked up at him, blinking.

"But he's not topping me."

Naruto suddenly realized and a grin slowly spread across his face. "I love you!" He said, glomping Sasuke and then chewed on his ear. Then he leapt off the bed, winking at Sasuke before running off to find Itachi.

Sasuke sighed.

_The things I do for people I love... _He wondered to himself. Then smiled a bit. _Love. I do love him..._

* * *

Interlapse Chapter, a little break and a little gift... give me time to write a _good _threesome chappie 

xx keiji


	9. Strawberries and Cream

**SORRY SORRY I LOVE YOU TOO o.O**

* * *

"...dobe," Sasuke muttered quietly. "Just... just once, alright?" 

Naruto looked up at him, blinking.

"But he's not topping me."

Naruto suddenly realized and a grin slowly spread across his face. "I love you!" He said, glomping Sasuke and then chewed on his ear. Then he leapt off the bed, winking at Sasuke before running off to find Itachi.

Sasuke sighed.

_The things I do for people I love... _He wondered to himself. Then smiled a bit. _Love. I do love him..._

* * *

Sasuke sighed, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

After a few minutes, he frowned and sat up.

Naruto was taking a long time.

Biting his lip, he decided to slip off the bed follow Naruto out the door. Was it possible Naruto had forgotten all about him and was... doing it with Itachi already? Trying to calm himself down, he followed the noises coming from down the hallway from the kitchen.

"Naruto?" He called out. "What's taking you so long?" He finally said, walking into the kitchen.

He froze as he saw Itachi turn around, holding an icing bag and licking a suspicious smudge of white off his lips.

"Otouto," He smirked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed that Naruto was sitting on the counter top in front of Itachi, lips covered in white cream. A pink tongue flicked out to lick it off, before those blue eyes opened and noticed that he was watching.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto went a little pink, then slipped off the counter top. "We were just making some snacks."

"I see..." Sasuke murmured, chewing on his lip.

Itachi turned back to whatever he was making as Naruto went back to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Your brother is just so damn sexy," he giggled a bit, glancing back at Itachi's back.

Sasuke gazed at Itachi's back, before shaking his head.

"Naruto..."

"Try this," Naruto suddenly thrust something towards his face.

Sasuke glanced at the spoon in Naruto's hand, holding a bit of ice cream.

"But..." Sasuke faltered slightly. "I don't like sweets..."

"I know you dooo...!" Naruto pouted slightly, nudging the spoon of pink icecream against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pressed his lips together, turning his head away.

"I don't!"

Naruto pouted again, retreating the spoon. "Fine..." He wandered back to Itachi.

Sasuke watched, lips parted as he saw Naruto spoon feed Itachi pink icecream. The way Itachi so sexily slipped the spoon into his mouth and suck on it...

_Shit, stop that... _he tried to cut those thoughts from his mind.

"You're really missing something," Itachi chuckled as he saw his little brother's red face. "You've always been so.. stubborn."

Sasuke looked away, cheeks going pink. Noticing that Itachi was slowly walking towards him, he quickly looked back up at his Aniki's face. He bit his lip as Itachi ran his gentle hands down his arms, before slipping around his waist and hoisting him up.

He almost squealed.

"Aniki...! Put me down!" He struggled before Itachi set him down on the kitchen table. By now, he was blushing bright red. "Wh-what are you doing..." He glanced at Itachi, then at Naruto, gripping the edge of the table.

Naruto smiled sexily at Sasuke, revealing a canister of cream in one hand as he sauntered over.

"N-Naruto...?"

"It's just a bit of fun," Itachi coolly said, his hands resting on either of Sasuke's knee's. Without notice, he suddenly gripped the fabric and yanked down Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke gasped, the air biting into his skin immediately and the cold marble touch of the kitchen table. He tried to cover himself, realizing that he was now half naked. Itachi merely smirked at his squirming brother and pushed his legs apart.

Sasuke blushed, knowing that he couldn't push his brother away.

Then, something soft and cold touched his naked manhood.

"AHhh!" Sasuke squealed, clenching onto Itachi's shirt. He looked down and saw Naruto squirting cream all over him.

"So kawaii..." Itachi murmured, kissing his forehead as Sasuke bit his lip.

Naruto on the other hand, was having the time of his life, squirting whipped cream all over Sasuke's legs. God, those pale, slender feminine legs were enough to drive any male towards homosexuality. His legs were just sensual. He leaned down and gave a deft lick on Sasuke's knee, watching him wriggle.

Smiling, he leaned forward and began to lick the cream off bit by bit, trailing up Sasuke's leg and stroking the soft skin.

"Nn... Naruto..." Sasuke breathed, still clenching onto Itachi's shirt and trying to ignore the shivering sensation running through his body. "A..ahh!"

Naruto's tongue reached the base of Sasuke's member, giving a quick swirl over his balls and watched in fascination as the member twitched.

Slowly, teasingly, he let his pink tongue run up the underside of the slowly growing erection.

Sasuke jerked, burying his head into Itachi's shoulder.

"Otouto," Itachi said quietly, tipping Sasuke's head back a bit before leaning down and kissing him on the nose. Sasuke held back a squeak and turned his head from side to side as Itachi continued to lay small kisses all over his cheeks.

Finally, Itachi caught his chin and held his face still as he caught Sasuke's closed lips.

Naruto's lips slipped over the tip of his half hard member, causing Sasuke to gasp and giving Itachi a chance to slip his tongue in.

_Oh god, _that sensation of Naruto's tongue swirling around his erection was insatiable, all he could do was helplessly hold onto Itachi. Itachi dipped his tongue between Sasuke's parted lips and explored his mouth, playing with Sasuke's own tongue.

Naruto's lips slipped down a little more, only sucking half of his erection. The bottom half was still smothered with cream. Then, that hot mouth left. Sasuke bit his lip in quiet disappointment.

He blinked, realizing that this time it was Itachi leaning down onto his lap.

"No, Aniki...! Stop..." He protested, but before he could push Itachi's head away, his mouth engulfed him entirely.

Naruto caught him and pulled him into a kiss as Itachi began to work his tongue around Sasuke's erection mercilessly, making the younger Uchiha squirm and moan.

A string of saliva connected Sasuke's and Naruto's lips as they parted for air.

"Ah... ah... Aniki... stop..." he closed his eyes, face pink and contorted as his brother began to suckle on his balls, cleaning all the whipped cream off and leaving a silky surface for his precum to slide down. He could feel his thighs becoming hot and slick from all the excitement down there.

Panting heavily, he sighed with relief as Itachi stopped. If he had gone on any further, he was sure to have exploded with his own cream.

Naruto grinned, looking at Sasuke's dazed expression.

"Did you like that?" He asked, licking Sasuke's cheek softly. Sasuke nodded numbly. "See, it wasn't that bad."

Sasuke blushed, embarressed. Now his legs were slick and wet, he could feel it as he tried to close his legs together, feeling the slippery sensation between his thighs.

"Let's go somewhere a little more comfy," Itachi pointed out, a smirk on the edge of his lips as he stood in front of Sasuke. He pushed the younger Uchiha's legs wide again and made them wrap around his waist.

Sasuke bit his lip, hesitating before he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. He could feel Itachi's hands travel down his back and over his naked thighs, lifting him up. Itachi carried him out of the kitchen.

"You're getting a big boy now," Itachi noted, lifting Sasuke further up. His fingers brushed further down his thighs. He walked into the lounge before kneeling onto the sofa and gently laying Sasuke down onto it.

Sasuke looked up helplessly at Itachi who had his legs on either side of him, pinned to the sofa.

Itachi reached down and tugged on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke held his arms up, letting the shirt be removed. Then, uncertain, he reached out and touched Itachi's trousers.

The elder Uchiha smiled as those slender fingers fumbled with his zip, before managing to push the trousers down half way.

Sasuke had to force his mouth shut, to keep himself from saying, _Aniki, you're hard... kami... _but he knew Itachi could see it in his eyes anyway. He blushed.

"Itachi..."

Sasuke sat back a bit, watching as Itachi and Naruto on the other side of the sofa began to exchange soft kisses. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto's mischevious hands work their way down to Itachi's front, giving a firm stroke.

Itachi moaned, returning the favour by tugging Naruto's shorts down and immediately cupping his member, rubbing his hand over it. They struggled slightly as they began to strip their clothes, pressing back up against each other and kissing each other's necks.

"Oh god, Itachi..." Naruto moaned, looking excited as Itachi pulled him closer and began to grind his hips against his.

Sasuke watched, lips parted and breathing a little quicker. His fingers were unconciously creeping down towards his own erection, slowly curling over it before he began to stroke himself. The erotic sight in front of him, Naruto and Itachi naked, grinding against each other and making delectable noises, was too hot.

He couldn't hold back the part moan part sigh that escaped his lips as he began to stroke himself harder, thrusting slightly into his hands.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, noticing what he was doing and smirking. He gave a wink, before shoving Itachi against the back of the sofa and travelling down his body grabbing onto the impressive erection. His lips captured those balls, swirling it with his tongue, as Itachi ran a hand through Naruto's blonde hair.

Sasuke gasped, rubbing a finger over the tip of his erection.

So close...

...before Itachi reached out and forced him to stop.

Naruto moved away, helping Itachi to pull Sasuke forward to sit on Itachi's lap.

Sasuke bit his lip, uncertain of what to do as Itachi pulled his body closer. He could feel his back pressing against Itachi's lean, sexy front, and he could feel his ass being rubbed against something hot and hard.

"Legs," Naruto said, nudging them apart.

Itachi grabbed onto his thighs and pulled them up, revealing Sasuke completely to Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips. He hadn't seen Sasuke in this position before, hot, sweaty, blushing, settled into Itachi's lap with his legs held open. His eyes travelled across the sight before him, up Itachi's erection under Sasuke's opening.

Leaning forward, he dragged his tongue up from Itachi's balls to the tip of Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke bit back a moan, trying not to jerk from the sensation.

Naruto smirked at this reaction, picking up the canister of whipped cream by his side and pointing the tip at Sasuke's pink, slick opening. Gently, he prodded around with his fingers trying to get the opening to relax. Then, taking the white plastic tip of the cream canister he pressed it in.

"...AHH...ahh..." Sasuke shut his eyes, one hand gripping on his knee, the other reached back to grip onto Itachi's hair. Itachi soothed him, sucking gently on the nape of his neck.

"Relax, Otouto..." He murmured against his skin, pulling his legs up even further.

Sasuke whined as the plastic tip of the canister began to push in.

When it finally went in, Naruto pressed, squirting the cream up into Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have words to describe the sensation, being filled with a soft sweet substance. He could almost taste it in his mouth, the way it frothed up inside him before melting. God, god, _god, _it felt so good, so filling.

Gently, Naruto removed the canister, watching in fascination as a bit of cream was squeezed back out of Sasuke's hole, tightening up again.

"You're so sexy, Sas-u-ke..." Naruto smirked, picking up another object.

Sasuke tried to keep his hazy eyes open as he glanced down at Naruto, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"...wh..whats that..." He murmured, making noises as something began to prod around his opening again.

"Strawberries," Naruto said, swirling the tip of the strawberry around his opening, before pushing it in. The small tip of the strawberry gradually pushed Sasuke's hole open and open as it traveled further in, before it was inserted with a faint plop.

"A...ah..." Sasuke moaned as he felt his opening swallow the strawberry. Then, he felt Naruto holding onto the leafy end of the strawberry and twisting it around. "Oh god, oh god don't stop... that feels..." He let out a long sigh.

Finally, Naruto pulled it out, the strawberry covered in slick wetness and melting cream. He reached up and prodded it at Sasuke's lips, who again turned his head away.

Instead, he offered it to Itachi who caught the strawberry between his teeth.

Sasuke's eyes flickered down to Itachi's lips, watching as he sucked on the strawberry before swallowing.

"Don't you want to try?" Itachi whispered huskily, smirking.

Naruto was already pressing another strawberry in, this time it plopped in easier. Sasuke suddenly gasped as he felt a second strawberry forced in unexpectedly. The blonde grinned as he twirled both the strawberrys around before pulling them out.

"Try," Itachi insisted, releasing his hold on Sasuke's legs. "Look, Naruto loves it,"

Naruto licked the strawberry before plopping it into his mouth.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto whined, licking his lips, offering the second strawberry to him.

Sasuke shook his head, glancing at the strawberry. One, he did not like sweets, two, it had been up his ass.

"Have it your way," Itachi sighed, seeing that Sasuke was refusing to cooperate.

Sasuke blinked, before Itachi gripped onto his hair and tilted his head back, holding his nose.

Naruto placed the strawberry into his mouth, kneeling in front of Sasuke and holding his struggling arms down.

Sasuke gasped, opening his mouth for air, before Naruto shoved his lips down and pushed the small strawberry into his mouth. After a brief struggle, their tongues fighting for dominance, Naruto finally won.

Sasuke swallowed, gasping for air, cheeks pink and tinged with exhaustion.

"Good boy," Itachi murmured, kissing his neck and stroking his hair.

Apart from the fact that he had just been forced to eat a strawberry from his own ass, it felt pretty damn exciting. He briefly noted to himself to try sticking some ramen up Naruto's bum and sucking them out. That... he would love it...

He felt himself being turned around on Itachi's lap, and blushed as he came face to face with Itachi.

Itachi cupped his cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs as began to kiss the boy.

Sasuke slowly kissed back, memories flashing back to him of milky kisses and nightly escapades with Itachi. _Kami_, he realized how much he missed those. He felt Itachi's straining erection uncomfortably positioned beneath him, under his wriggling ass.

Suddenly, without thinking, Sasuke kneeled up and reached down to position Itachi's erection properly.

Itachi grabbed onto his waist, stopping him from going too fast as he slowly sat back down.

Sasuke groaned, reaching forward and sinking back into his kiss with Itachi. He parted, glancing over his shoulder at Naruto who was stroking himself, watching them. He didn't need to say anything to get Naruto to crawl over.

"...N...nnn..." Sasuke pressed his head back into Itachi's shoulder as he rocked his hips against his body. He could even feel the cream sliding out of his opening and trickling down his and Itachi's thighs.

He felt Itachi grip his waist again, pulling him further up so that his erection was out.

Naruto sat behind Sasuke, holding his member as Itachi helped sit Sasuke down onto it.

The change in size was an incredible feeling, as his asshole clenched right back up and gripped onto Naruto. Naruto moaned, licking Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke held onto Itachi's shoulders, trying to shove himself faster down ont Naruto's erection.

Itachi slowed Sasuke down again and lifted him off Naruto, before settling Naruto back down onto his own erection. The change back to Itachi's larger member almost strained him, but gods, he loved that feeling.

"...fa...faster..." Sasuke said, gripping onto Itachi. "...fuck...fuck..."

Naruto grabbed onto his waist, trying to press his own erection in at the same time.

He almost screamed, as the tip finally went in, followed by the whole erection.

Sasuke settled, panting heavily as the feeling of two members up his ass took time to adjust.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, thrusting up into him and grabbing his erection.

"Shit, you're tight," Naruto suddenly said, before biting down onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke almost laughed, before Itachi began to join in with the thrusting.

"Fuck!" He gasped, as Itachi and Naruto thrust into him without rhythm. His fingers wound themselves into Itachi's messed up hair, clenching tightly as he shut his eyes, trying to ride them both. His lips were moist and parted as he tilted his head back in ecstasy.

"Almost..."

Sasuke let out a strangled cry as he felt himself burst, the feeling of his ass clenching up around two erections was too much to handle.

Naruto's teeth sunk into Sasuke's shoulder as he shuddered and thrust eratically into him before jerking, and slowing to a stop. He slipped out slowly, gasping and wiping a trickle of blood from his mouthm collapsing onto the sofa.

Sasuke slumped into Itachi's arms, groaning a bit as he felt Itachi's still erect member inside him.

Itachi slowly helped him slide off and collapse against his chest. Sasuke's tired eyes flickered up to Itachi's face, giving him a small smile.

Naruto climbed up next to Sasuke and settled on the other side of Itachi, smiling at Sasuke and wrapping his arms over him. Sasuke snuggled down and rested his head against Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde and letting their legs tangle.

No room for words.

Itachi watched as their eyes flickered closed, knowing that they had probably already fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Quietly, he slipped one hand down to his unfulfilled erection and began to stroke himself, watching the two naked sleeping boys lying on top of him, and the trickles of cream and cum leaking from his little brother's beautiful ass.

Silently, he came.

Resting his head back down onto the sofa, one hand tangled in Sasuke's hair, he closed his eyes.

* * *

AHAHAHAH I DID IT...! I WROTE A THREESOME! i love itachi. what a nice big brother. 

PLEASE COMMENT

i want to see how many reviews this deserves o,O muwahahaha

xx keiji


	10. i love you too

**YOU MUST READ THIS **

I have tonnes of exams to revise for, but i thought, what the hell... just one more chapter wouldn't hurt. Here it is.

Forgive me for the slightly rushed, late update chapter. **  
**

* * *

Dark lashes slowly fluttered open. 

"Naru..to…" He murmured a small smile on his lips as he melted into those clear blue eyes gazing at him peacefully.

The blonde smiled back, his blue eyes hazing over as he looked over Sasuke's face briefly. He shifted, running his hands through Sasuke's silky black hair and pulling him forward for a kiss. There was a soft sigh as they parted.

"How long have you been awake?" Sasuke breathed quietly. He moved to sit up a bit, untangling his naked legs from Naruto's and blushing slightly.

Noises coming from the kitchen revealed that Itachi was already awake and making breakfast.

A deeper blush crossed his cheeks as he remembered a glimpse of last night, his brother's hot and heavy breathing across his neck, and the firm strokes of his talented, slightly calloused fingers. He was glad that Naruto had suggested it, although he hated to admit it.

"I'll just… go take a shower then," Sasuke muttered, looking down and also noticing that he was mostly naked spare the blanket.

Naruto smirked slightly. "Let's take one together."

Sasuke opened his mouth in protest, only to find Naruto pulling him up and grasping their bodies together as he wrapped the blanket around them.

"Naruto!' He hissed.

The blonde merely giggled and kissed his cheek as he made them walk to the shower.

"Naruto… its morning…" Sasuke said weakly as Naruto let the towel drop onto the floor, keeping Sasuke firmly in place with one arm around his slender waist.

There was no smart, teasing reply as the blonde pulled Sasuke into the shower, soft lips pressing against the nape of his neck and immediately earning a moan.

Sasuke reached out, fumbling with the shower handle and turning it on.

Teeth gently scraped across his skin as hands skimmed over his waist sensuously.

"Nnn…." Sasuke shut his eyes, gripping onto Naruto's arms. "Too early…"

"…making use of every moment…" Naruto mumbled back. Sasuke gasped as a knee was pressed insistently between his legs, forcing them apart and pressing him up against the wall. The slippery skin on skin friction rubbed up against him again enough to make him arch slightly and moan. It didn't help that Naruto's lips were caressing his neck, and the hot warm water dripping down his sensitive body.

"You're so damn sexy…" He heard over the water, and blushed at that comment as he felt Naruto's own hardness slide up next to his own.

"St-stop Naruto," He tried to say, placing hands firmly onto Naruto's shoulders and pushing him back slightly.

Blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

"I'm tired and... I got to go soon."

"At least… at least just this," Naruto murmured, slipping one hand down and pressing it over his erection. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and groaned, clinging onto Naruto's shoulders for support.

Slowly, Naruto slid down onto his knee's coming face to face with Sasuke's member and stroking it softly.

There was a trembling moan as he slowly guided it between his lips.

* * *

Kiba looked up as the door bells tinkled, lighting up as he saw Sasuke come in. He almost faltered as he saw Naruto draped around his waist, tenderly kissing the boy's cheek. 

"Hey Kiba," Sasuke said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Hey," Kiba replied, averting his eyes away from the couple. They seemed to speak quietly to each other, as lover's would, arms wrapped around each other. It seemed awkward and out of place, or maybe because he felt that… no. Nothing.

"Sasuke!" Dailou yelled from the kitchen, indicating that he had to go work.

Sasuke kissed Naruto briefly. Kiba winced as he saw Naruto trying to hold on a little longer to the kiss before Sasuke left.

He looked down to his work as the blonde approached.

Why was it always the blondes.

"Hey," Naruto said. "I need to uh… could you do me a favour…?"

Kiba glanced up hesitantly. "Sure, I guess…" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Give this to Sasuke, when he's done working."

Kiba paused, before taking the white envelope. "Yeah sure."

"Thanks," Naruto said, smiling slightly.

The blonde left.

* * *

"Finally," Sasuke moaned, slumping into the chair next to Kiba. It was their lunch break. "Sooo…. How's your relationship with Shino hn?" 

Kiba grinned a bit, shrugging.

He looked down, before giving a small laugh. "I couldn't stop thinking about him."

The Inuzuka swallowed the noodles he was eating, nodding.

"I'm planning to… surprise him today," He smiled. "A movie, maybe some ramen… I asked Dailou if I could leave a little early. You don't mind covering for me for a bit, can you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Wait," Kiba said before Sasuke got up. He shuffled in his pocket before taking out the small white envelope.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, taking it and examining it.

"Naruto wanted to give it to you after work but, since you're leaving now…"

"Ah, ok." He blushed slightly and smiled.

--

Sasuke could remember so clearly the first day he had met Naruto.

Two plastic bags, filled with five ramen, twirling around his fingers as he walked to deliver it to Loren spa.

The door opening.

Blue eyes. Blonde hair.

Sexy voice.

He rang the doorbell and waited for the thudding of Naruto's footsteps to run to the door.

Frowning slightly the pressed the doorbell again. He could hear it inside. He tried turning the doorknob, finding it locked.

"Excuse me, something wrong?" A woman in the stair well asked.

Sasuke looked down the stair well. "Did you see a blonde boy and a white haired man leave?" Maybe he was busy.

"Ne… room 203?"

Sasuke felt his heart speed up as he replied, "Yes."

"Room 203 checked out already, I'm sorry. Perhaps the delivery call was for another room?"

"I… I'm not delivering Ramen… they checked out…?"

"This morning," The woman confirmed, starting to go back down the stairwell with her own business.

There was silence.

_They checked out this morning. _

Sasuke leaned against the wall, feeling faint. No. Naruto must've just changed hotels, that must be it. He remembered the letter and quickly set the ramen down onto the concrete floor, searching for the white envelope. He found it, opening it quickly. Naruto must've had the change of address in here.

He unfolded the letter.

His heart jolted.

At the bottom were those three words…

…_I love you. _

* * *

"Sasuke?" 

Kiba frowned, noticing that the raven's eyes were red. He dropped the phone back down, ignoring the customer on the end of the line to go to Sasuke. His arms wrapped around the boy without question, simply letting the boy cry on his shoulder.

Hesitantly, he raised a hand.

Quietly, he ran his fingers through Sasuke's silky black hair, pulling the trembling boy closer.

…_I love you too._

* * *

actually if you think about it i did give you guys loads of hints that he was leaving in previous chapters. 

dont hate me.

xx keiji

ps: **NEXT EPISODE **(chapter 11 onwards) will have a bit more shino and kiberr. What happens to Naruto? To Sasuke? LOL review please it makes the updates go faster xD

pps: **SECRET NIGHTS **is currently being rewritten and will be updated within a few days hopefully. if there are any other stories you want IMMEDIATE update do say, because im a motivatedless author i need motivation cookies xD xx


	11. A new turn

_"...oh god... oh..."_

_Kiba moaned and twisted in the sheets as pale hands ran over his back, damp with sweat._

_He fumbled in the dark, pulling his slender legs from the sheets and turning over, letting the boy next to him move on top. It was hot, damp and lustful as he felt cool hands push his legs up further and further until he winced slightly, feeling so naked._

_A strained moan escaped from his lips as he continued pressing in and out in a smooth motion._

_"Sasuke!"  
_

* * *

"I was thinking..." 

"Mm?"

Kiba snuggled deeper against Shino's chest, biting his lip. "Sasuke... must be pretty lonely..." He said quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

It had been embarressing, incredibly embarressing last night when he and Shino were... having sex. Everything was normal, as far as sex between them went. Shino was most of the time pretty demanding come to think of it, and last night was just the rare occasion when he preferred to have sex nice and slow, hot and sweaty.

And stupidly, Kiba had gone and blurted out Sasuke's name.

Not that Shino had taken him for real, he assumed that Kiba was just overly worried about his friend.

"How is he doing?" Shino asked as he got up from the bed.

"Don't know," Kiba sighed. "Haven't seen him for a few days."

"Why don't you just go see him?"

Kiba paused quietly, before nodding. "Sorry about... you know... saying his name when..."

"It's ok, no big deal."

* * *

Sasuke opened the door. 

"Hey," Kiba said quietly, noticing how pale Sasuke looked. He bit his lip.

"Hey," Sasuke said back after a while, his black eyes flickering down to the plastic bag in Kiba's hand.

"I uh, brought some food. It's not... It's just a sandwich."

Sasuke nodded slowly, opening the door a bit wider for Kiba to come in.

It was the first time Kiba had ever stepped foot inside Sasuke's flat. He immediately noticed all the photo's which were laying around on top of the shelf, the drawer was open and filled with some more photo's, as if they were being sorted out. Most of them were of Sasuke when he was little, with... a brother?

"That's Itachi. My Aniki," Sasuke said, startling Kiba.

He was about to look away politely until he caught a picture of himself out the corner of his eye.

"Your mobile picture, of us together," Sasuke said again, picking the picture up, then putting it back down. He waved at the pile of pictures. "I was looking for my parents."

"Oh," Kiba said blankly, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks but he forced it back down. "So.. how are you?" He managed to ask.

"Fine," the raven said, eyes darkening slightly.

"Missed you at work," Kiba dared himself to say, biting his lip. "Dailou is getting angry with your leave. You didn't tell either of us."

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I... I just can't bring myself to. Just _thinking _about going back there... all the ramen and stuff... it reminds me of ..." His voice trailed off.

"So where did he go?"

Kiba immediately smacked himself mentally for asking that, but was surprised when Sasuke answered emptily; "He didn't say."

Sasuke's fingers ran over the pictures softly.

_I don't even have a picture of him..._

"How are you and Shino?"

Kiba blinked at the question. "Yeah, good, it's good, but..." He bit his lip nervously, but was suddenly surprised when he felt fingers touch his arm.

Sasuke was in front of him, close enough to feel his gentle breath against his cheek.

He blanked out when he felt two soft lips capture his, then pulled away.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Sasuke mumbled, scrabbling to put all the pictures back into the drawer and turning away quickly, as Kiba stopped and stared.

"Sasuke...?"

Did Sasuke just... kiss him? It was so quick, Kiba almost felt like he imagined it, yet he could still feel his lips tingling. It was unlike Shino's kiss. This one was differant... it was... more lonely. As if Sasuke was lost. Kiba tried to calm himself down, knowing that the raven had probably already forgotten he had just kissed him.

"I don't know what came over me, just... sorry, kay? I'm... I've got a job at a new place..."

Kiba snapped back to reality, hearing what Sasuke had just said.

"...wait... what? You, you're not..."

"I can't, I just can't..." Sasuke breathed in deeply, shutting all the drawers carefully. "Sorry."

Kiba bit his lip, examining Sasuke with soft brown eyes. "I'll come with you," He said, surprised at his own words.

Sasuke paused, "...you don't have to..." he started, a flicker of uncertainty and guilt in his eyes.

"I _want _to," Kiba insisted, suddenly dropping the plastic bag he was holding onto the floor and grabbing hesitantly onto Sasuke's shoulder. "You're my best friend. Even if you don't need me or anything, I..."

_I need you._

"...But what about Dailou?"

Kiba snorted when he heard that, and the both of them smiled. Out of everything Sasuke could've said, he mentioned Dailou. Besides, it would be easy for Dailou to find two new Ramen boys to do his work. Good luck to them.

"Screw him," Kiba grinned after quickly thinking it over, squeezing Sasuke's shoulder lightly.

Sasuke stared briefly at Kiba then gave another small smile almost looking... relieved. Kiba pulled him into a friendly hug, laughing to lighten the situation.

"So where is this new place?" He asked as he pulled away, grinning.

"Oh," Sasuke shook his head, looking slightly amused that Kiba had so easily agreed to go with him without knowing where. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Snake vendor."

Kiba looked stunned, then laughed again, "God, you've got to be kidding."

Sasuke laughed at him, reaching down to pick up the sandwich bag. "Let's go eat."

It was when Sasuke had disappeared into the kitchen that Kiba reached up to his lips and touched them, remembering the brief, almost nonexistant, unmeaningful kiss.

He wondered what it meant.

* * *

hmm... just a chapter to get things started again (havent exercised writing for ages) 

try and put up with it ;)

xx keiji

ps: nope sasuke did not cry


	12. snake vendor, new beginning

_Sasuke laughed at him, reaching down to pick up the sandwich bag. "Let's go eat."_

_It was when Sasuke had disappeared into the kitchen that Kiba reached up to his lips and touched them, remembering the brief, almost nonexistant, unmeaningful kiss._

_He wondered what it meant._

* * *

Kiba breathed in deeply.

It was a slightly colder morning than usual, and there he was, standing outside Sasuke's apartment with hands buried into his pockets and glancing about the empty day.

The gate opened behind him and he turned to see Sasuke exiting the building.

He grinned at the raven, recieving only a meager smile in return.

"So, new jobs today," Kiba said lightly, his shoulder brushing against Sasuke's as they walked down the road.

The raven quietly gave a single nod.

"Had breakfast yet?" Kiba bit his lip when Sasuke shook his head. "Want to get anything to eat?"

"No," Sasuke said shortly, then gave a small reassuring smile in it's place. "I'm fine. Let's just find that snake vendor."

* * *

Sasuke shivered.

On the one hand, he needed to get away from the Ramen shop. He _had_ to stop thinking about... him.

But on the other hand... the snake vendor looked dubious. It was the only available job in town which needed assistants, and it seemed as if not many people wanted it.

He glanced at Kiba, who was looking strangely pale at the sight of the dark store.

"You know..." He hesitated. "I appreciate you giving up your job to come with me but you don't have to..."

"I want to," Kiba said firmly, turning to smile at him for a moment.

Nodding emptily, Sasuke entered the shop.

It took a while to adjust to the darkness of the room. And it _stank_.

He felt Kiba suddenly grab his arm and clench slightly, noticing how edgy the boy had become. He scanned the dark room, making out the dark objects.

Lots and lots of glass boxes, glass _cages_ seemed more accurate, piled at least three cages high on metal stands. Water dripped off the stank green glasses, splattering onto the damp floor.

The air smelled wet and mossy.

"Hello?"

He heard movement come from within the store.

Suddenly, two gleaming yellow eyes opened in the dark.

"New here?" The voice sounded slithery, as the man came out of the dark. Tall, white skinned and sallow looking. Black hair slid off both of his shoulders.

Kiba shivered violently besides the Uchiha.

"We're here for the job, as assistants," Sasuke said, sounding unpeturbed by anything.

The man gave a small low laugh. "Orochimaru," He offered, holding out his hand to Sasuke. Yellow eyes ran over the boy's form before turning to Kiba.

"I'm Sasuke, this is my friend, Kiba."

The yellow eyes narrowed. "I only require one..." The Orochimaru man tilted his head. "I suppose I can make... some compromise. But it seems as if you are not comfortable in this atmosphere..."

Kiba gripped tightly for a moment onto Sasuke, then let go quickly. He bit his lip. "I'm fine," He forced out.

Orochimaru's eyes seemed to glint mockingly. "Alright then," he said smoothly. "However, I must precaution the both of you that this is only a temporary set up in your... town so to speak. I may be shortly departing."

A sigh of relief washed over Kiba.

At least this weird, freaky job would only last for a short bit.

* * *

Kiba laid back on the bed, feeling the other body next to him.

"Well?"

The Inuzuka turned his head to look at the other boy.

"Aren't you going to say anything? About your new job?" Shino asked plainly.

Kiba made a small nod of acknowledgement, hesitating. "It's fine," he said quickly, flashing a brief smile at the other. He turned onto his side and curled up against the warmth.

"How's Sasuke?"

Brown eyes faded slightly at that question.

"He's fine too."

* * *

wow im putting out really short chapters arent i LOL.

i realize i probably have lost alot of readers over time due to my lack of updates (bad keiji, slap hand.) LOL

xx keiji


	13. sweet and sour, what?

* * *

Kiba was regretting leaving the Ramen shop.

No, no he didn't regret it... maybe just a tiny bit because he missed the warm atmosphere and the smell of noodles. But he did leave that all behind for a good reason.

He glanced at Sasuke.

The raven had entered a lighter mood the previous week. Probably beginning to forget about the blonde headed boy.

He seemed happier, even if he _was_ covered in grimy water.

The work at the snake vendor was nothing like the ramen shop. It was alot more... shall we say, manual? Orochimaru had assigned them jobs which involved getting down and dirty.

With the snakes.

Kiba shivered, remembering when he had forced himself to stick his hands into one of the glass boxes to clean out the dirty water and refresh the plants for one of those _slithering things_.

He did get used to it. Eventually.

And he was vaguely surprised at how easy Sasuke seemed to find everything. Probably because the Uchiha was trying to forget about Naruto.

Sasuke only had his dark shirt on, and a pair of jeans. He was almost, completely covered head to toe in grey water which clung to his pale skin. Even his hair was sticking lightly to his face.

Kiba could only smile.

Even when the raven was covered in snake grime, he _still_ looked attractive.

"Stop staring, mutt," Sasuke grunted.

Kiba was jerked out of his break, pushing himself off the damp floor when he noticed that the Uchiha needed help to lift a heavy glass box onto the shelf again.

"On three," he said, heaving the box up with Sasuke. The glass componant slid back into it's position.

The snake which was inside was slithering around in the fresh branches, the water still waving from the movement.

"I think that was the last one," Sasuke said, wiping his forehead. It did nothing to clear the sweat or dirt, since his hand was still equally covered in grime. "Maybe we can get some dinner after this."

Kiba grinned at the raven.

He shivered violently when he suddenly noticed Orochimaru slinking out of the office door.

"How are the beauties today?" Even his voice seemed slippery.

Kiba could only scrunch his face up when Sasuke shrugged. "Same as every day," the boy muttered tiredly.

Orochimaru gave a small chuckle. "Sasuke, I'd like a word with you in my office," he said, the smile not quite fitting his face.

Sasuke glanced at Kiba, who was frowning. Shrugging again, the raven simply followed the older man into the office room without a word. The door closed.

Kiba half glared uneasily at the office door, wondering what Orochimaru had singled Sasuke out for.

Then the front door bell tinkled.

"Coming," He called out, wiping his hands on his shirt.

Trying to forget being too concerned about Sasuke, he found the customer who was peering into one of the snake cages near the window.

"Three of these, should do," the man mumbled, nodding at the small black snakes piled up.

Kiba winced.

Usually Sasuke was there to do the orders, because he _hated_ handling the snakes.

Swallowing back his uneasiness, he smiled vaguely at the customer then turned his attention to the snakes. Opening the cage, he reached in and felt his fingers wrap around three slick snake bodies.

"Fresh, or cut?" He said, lifting his hand out quickly.

He knew the snakes in this cage never bit, but it still made his stomach churn.

The man seemed to notice the look on Kiba's face and chuckled. "Leave 'em fresh," He said, scrunching a few notes of money onto the counter.

Grateful, Kiba stuffed them into a plastic bag and tied it tightly.

The man left.

"Well done,"

He jumped when he heard Sasuke's voice behind him, turning red for a moment and then laughed.

"You actually did it without my help," Sasuke was grinning back with ease.

"Yeah well, it proves I _can_ do it by myself," Kiba protested, feeling a warm glitch inside of him. Part of him wanted to ask what Orochimaru wanted him for, but the other part argued that Sasuke seemed happier again.

The Uchiha tossed him his bag which he had left in the back room.

"We can leave now. Let's change, we'll get some rice on the way," the raven said, pulling his own dirty shirt off.

Kiba gritted his teeth together when he saw the pale flesh of Sasuke's body, trying not to stare. He quickly pulled his own shirt off to hide his embarrassment and began to change.

It was only after he had finished zipping up his shorts and folding the dirty clothes into his bag when he looked up.

Sasuke was staring at him.

Turning red, the boy snapped out of it and moved to the front door as if nothing happened, towelling his hair as he went.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to smile.

_Sasuke was staring at him changing._

He couldn't help but feel a warm fuzz glow from inside of him, but he held back the temptation to smirk and tease the raven for it. He would probably get punched.

He was glad when they were finally out of the snake vendor.

_God,_ he really did hate that place.

Feeling refreshed in clean clothes and rubbing his hair with a small towel, he glanced at Sasuke.

They were walking down the street towards the rice stall. It was a cool night, and although the sun had already set the night sky was still a light shade of blue.

Sasuke ordered the two bowls of takeaway rice, with the usual sweet and sour chicken on the side.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"How about there," Kiba nodded at the park, stuffing his towel into his bag.

It wasn't long before they had found a comfortable bench under a large tree in the park, chopsticks stuck into the rice and appreciating the warm food after a hard days work.

Kiba chewed thoughtfully on the rice in his mouth before swallowing.

It still bothered him that Sasuke had said nothing about his talk with the Snake man.

Deciding finally to bring it up, he started. "What did Orochimaru say?"

Sasuke responded with a shrug, still eating a mouthful of rice. He seemed to take his time to slowly finish.

"Nothing much really. I don't want to talk about it."

Kiba slouched on the bench slightly with a small 'o', feeling awkward that he had been left out.

After a few more minutes of silence, he began to play with the remainder of the rice and sweet and sour sauce, mixing them around in the take away box.

"Not hungry?"

Kiba looked up at the dark eyes, heart jolting. "I'm full," he lied.

His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke give a small smirk and leaned towards him. A pale hand raised and touched his lip. For a moment he could swear his heart stopped beating.

The pale finger swept across the bottom of his lip briskly.

"You've always been a messy eater," Sasuke pulled his hand away, wiping it on his trousers.

Kiba blushed for no reason, returning his attention to the takeaway food.

"Stop toying with your food if you're not going to eat it," the raven snorted.

Kiba sighed despondantly, lifting the chopsticks to his mouth with a chunk of rice and sauce. He chewed slowly.

He stopped chewing when he felt Sasuke touch his chin and turned his face towards his.

For a moment, the raven glanced down at his sauce covered lips, then back up to his eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and briefly pressed their lips together.

Kiba felt panicked, unable to respond.

He felt a tongue prod gently between his lips, and a blurry haze settled permanantly over his concentration.

"yh-cn..." He mumbled between his mouthful of rice, trying to tell the Uchiha something between _Why are you Kissing me_ and _You can't kiss me with rice in my mouth!!_

The tongue finally slid into his mouth however, and Kiba felt his eyes almost roll shut as a warm sensation filled his entire being. Sasuke was toying with the rice, tongue brushing against his tongue and sucking the sweet and sour sauce from his lips.

Drowning in the sensations, he could barely register when Sasuke had stopped kissing him.

For a few moments he stared with a dazed look into space, lips wet with sauce and saliva. He jerked slightly out of it when he noticed Sasuke return to eating.

"I don't get you," he mumbled, a little too breathless for his own liking.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Did you like it?" He finally asked.

Heart thudding, Kiba forced a casual laugh.

"I guess..." he said nervously, unsure what to say.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Kiba blushed when Sasuke asked, noticing that the Uchiha was also pink in the cheeks for asking the question.

"I..." he bit his lip hesitantly.

Sasuke seemed to answer his own question when he leaned forward and captured the nervous lips, breathing and kissing against the blushing tanned boy.

Kiba responded after a moment of confusion, but nonetheless responded.

After a moment of brief kissing, the ricebox dropped from his hands and the chopsticks clattered to the floor next to it as he pushed Sasuke down onto the bench softly.

Their lips parted, Sasuke's covered with a bit of left over sauce.

Eyes, glazed, looked at each other before they resumed kissing, Kiba's hands running gently over Sasuke's shirt.

It must've tickled slightly, because the Uchiha was squirming a bit under his touch. Pale hands reached up to slide through the chocolate brown hair to pull the Inuzuka closer.

"Sas-ke," Kiba mumbled through their sauce stained lips, one hand pushing against the bench to stop himself from falling onto the boy, and the other fondling the edge of the trousers.

Sasuke's eyes flickered open, and suddenly the pale hands were pushing him away. But gently.

Immediately retreating, Kiba pulled back a little too quickly and wiped his lips, nervously looking at Sasuke sitting back up.

"It's getting cold. Late." Sasuke got up to his feet, tossing his rice box into the bin next to the bench.

Kiba nodded briefly, trying to pull his focus away from what just happened.

"I'll. I'll see you tomorrow," the Uchiha said, holding his bag.

Nodding again, Kiba just watched as Sasuke disappeared down the park and onto the road.

Kiba made a mental note in his mind to confront the boy, and ask him what the _fuck_ just happened.

Meanwhile, he salvaged his rice box.

* * *

x x keiji

ps: i know alot of you like this as a NaruSasu story, and are reluctant to see Kiba and Sasuke getting "closer".

I can't tell you much more about how this story is going to go, so you'll just have to wait and see. xD

Also i think there is a change in my writing style, but after having left this story so long to fester, it's unavoidable that things are changing in more ways than one.

**ps: thanks for taking my poll xD** i only wished more ppl chose sex toys LOL.


End file.
